An Impossible Thing
by Northernstar99
Summary: Mysterious Jade Wilson wants to live a normal life after LA, her dad thought that coming to Mystic Falls would help her, but it only made achieving that normality extremely difficult. Meeting Damon Salvatore didn't help that either especially when he kept on bumping into her and ultimately set his sights on her. Jade didn't know what she was getting herself into, but it wasn't good
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not own any part of The Vampire Diaries or the characters**

 **This story is a redo of my other story called "Monsters" that I recently deleted because I had another idea of how I would go with a story like that.**

 **I really, really hope you guys like this story, it starts out on the first episode of The Vampire Diaries so here it goes!**

* * *

Mystic Falls.

I was in shock still after the eight hour drive up here. We were-are moving here. This is going to be my new home now with my dad. I already hated the small town before we stepped inside of it. I still thought that everything that was happening right now was all impossible for me.

I would have never thought that my dad would actually move is from California all the way to Virginia. I used to think that this kind of thing only happened in the movies or something.

"Jade, come on," my dad sighed heavily. "I know that this is hard for you, kid, moving schools-"

"No, you don't. I had to leave all of my friends, Dad. People I've known since kindergarten now I'll never see them again. Also I'll be bored out of my mind here in this town," I argued.

"Small towns can be-"

"Boring," I interrupted with a small smile. "Everyone knows that they're boring because there's nothing to do in the middle of nowhere-"

"Uh-ah, now don't be so quick to judge," my dad protested. "Maybe Mystic Falls is different."

I shook my head. "Doubt it, but doesn't really matter since I plan to be the loner girl anyways."

My dad laughed at me as we pulled up to a house that I was sure was actually haunted by the looks of it. It was the house at the end of a long and lonely street. Yup, this is the beginning of a horror movie.

Tomorrow I'll probably be killed since I'll be home alone and it might just be like _Scream._ Great! I cautiously glanced around and asked as we stepped out of the car, "So why the creepy house? And don't you say that it was the only house for sale because I just saw one a mile back, Dad."

"Okay, okay, it was the only one in our price range. I don't know why I got it, but I figured that maybe once I start my job then I could fix it up a bit. Make it more...approachable...and not terrifying. I admit the pictures did not do it justice." He looked at my face which had one eyebrow raised and I didn't believe him for a second. "Alright, alright, kid, you got me. The picture was blurry and I thought that it looked nicer. Doesn't matter. We'll fix it up."

Oh yeah, now I'll be called weird loner girl from that creepy haunted house at the end of Wale Street. Sure, it's a long name,but it'll catch on.

I glared up at the house as my dad hurried inside of it. I let out a loud breath as a newspaper flew past my head and hit the ground. I quickly picked it and yelled at the kid riding away on his bike, "Hey!"

He didn't hear me and just kept on riding away in fear probably. I think he got the wrong house since i know that we didn't buy newspapers. I opened it up as a curl of black hair fell into my face, my eyes narrowed at the bold words across the papers.

 **ANIMAL ATTACKS ARISE AS COMET NEARS!**

 _Locals Jennifer Marson, 23 and George Genin, 26 were found in the woods outside of the Town Square. Local Authorities have determined that this was in fact a vicious animal attack. "The animal control unit is doing everything they can to find this animal and put it down so that the people of this town can feel safe again," Sheriff Forbes commented._

"Great," I muttered lowly to myself. "People die here too and he says that this place isn't haunted."

I dropped the newspaper to the ground then put my hands in my pockets, calling out to my dad, "I'm going exploring. Be right back!"

"Be careful," he called back to me as he peeked his head out of the door. "Remember, school is tomorrow so don't be late!"

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed.

I walked down the street, the house became nicer as I kept on walking, not knowing how far I was from my new home. The houses morphed into shops between them then apartments and soon it appeared I was in town. A car screeched beside me and I fell backwards towards the floor as it drove towards the sidewalk then stopped just inches before me. Two girls came running out of the car after a moment once I stood up.

"Oh my god, are you okay," one of them asked worriedly, she had green eyes with caramel skin while the other had big brown eyes and straight brown hair looking just as worried as her friend did. I wiped my hands on my jeans.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? A bird just came out of nowhere and hit our car."

"Good thing you stopped when you did or I would be dead...or unconscious." I told them. "It's alright."

I quickly left them, not wanting to have a conversation right now as I went towards a flower shop, the smell pulling me towards it. I opened the door and smiled at the different kinds of flowers they had.

They seemed to have everything from Peruvian Lilies, Callas to Dahlias and Iris.

"Oh, they have Daffodils," I whispered to myself, a little excitement in my voice.

"Your favorite?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Maybe." I replied as I looked at the stranger. He had black hair and electric blue eyes that were glimmering with amusement. I turned away and started to walk away from him.

"You're new to town," he alluded.

"How can you tell?" I asked sarcastically. "Was it my cluelessness that gave me away?"

He chuckled. "No. Would have seen a face like yours around this place?"

"Nothing ever changes around here, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," he argued with a smirk.

There was something off about him that I couldn't just put my finger on. I shoved that thought out of my mind as I walked towards the cashier.

"Hello, could I perhaps buy a bouquet of daffodils please," I asked politely.

"Alright, miss, that will be $62.95," she told me.

I turned to dig into my bag for my wallet when the blue eyed stranger pulled out his card to the cashier.

"I got it."

"Look, I can pay for myself," I grumbled. "I have the money for it."

"Let's call this me doing a good deed."

"A good deed," I questioned before I scoffed. "I can take care of myself actually, thank you very much."

I took his card and shoved it into his chest, I didn't like the way he was staring at me. I barely glanced at the first name on the card when I gave it back to him. Damon. I glared at him and took the bouquet of Daffodils, walking out of the flower shop. I took out my phone and dialed my dad.

"Hey, kid, already bored? Hm, that only took two hours. World record," he laughed.

I shook my head as I walked down the street. "Nope. This place is already creeping me out. I almost got run over and then some weird guy tried to hit on me-"

"What?! Where is he? I'll kick his punk ass-"

"Whoa," I laughed, shaking my head at my protective dad. "Calm down. I'm okay, just need you to pick me up."

"Fine," he grumbled out in annoyance.

We ended the call after I gave the street name to him and I sat on a bench, waiting for him to come. Everyone seemed to stare at me as I sat on the bench, that guy must've been right about me. My cluelessness seemed to show really on my face like a bright shop sign or something.

The familiar black SUV pulled up and I quickly stepped into the car.

"Thank you," I sang with a small smile.

"You can thank me by not skipping school today, it's the first day."

"You said that I could go tomorrow," I protested.

"Yeah, but you're bored and besides if I asked you to help me clean the house-"

"I'll take school then."

"Than you would say that," my dad finished with a knowing look.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Fine then put these flowers in water and in sunlight, Dad, don't neglect these babies and leave them in the fridge like you always do."

"Hey, that time I thought they would stay young if frozen, not turn to pieces. It was an experiment."

"Don't get mad scientist on me, okay?" I told him as we pulled up to the school.

"Promise. Now have fun at school, kid."

"I'll try."

I stepped out of the car and walked to the front entrance of the school. After a couple of minutes, I found my way to the front office where I bumped into a brown-haired man with forest green eyes.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered an apology.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you new here?"

I laughed. "It is that obvious?"

"Yes," he told me bluntly. I smiled while shaking my head, I noticed his schedule in the pocket of his jacket, reading the enter date. "You're new too, aren't you?"

"Not new, but returning home actually," he responded. "How do you know that?"

"Enter date on the paper," I replied and smiled widely. "I'm observant, a gift and a curse according to my dad."

"I'm Stefan."

"Jade Wilson, well, I guess I'll see you around sometime."

I turned around and walked to the office, getting my schedule. I looked down and saw that I had history class right now with a Mr. Tanner. Great, I suck at history...can't remember all those dates.

 **. . .**

"Hey," someone called out from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was the girls from before who almost ran me over from before. "You're Jade Wilson, the new girl. I'm Elena and this is Bonnie."

"Hi, sorry for almost running you over earlier," Bonnie quickly told me.

"Hey, it's alright," I responded with a smile. "No harm done to me-well except for some creepy guy trying to hit on me in the flower shop."

"Ew," Bonnie chuckled. "Hey, do you wanna have lunch with us?"

"Oh," I protested. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, we do," Elena interrupted with a laugh. "Please since we almost ran you over."

"I wished you would have after having buzzkill named Tanner for history," I grumbled.

"Yeah and guess what? He's always like that."

"Great. Well at least I'm not alone in this battle."

They smiled at me as we walked to the cafeteria, I noticed Stefan sitting by himself and Elena gazing at him when we sat down.

"You like him," I announced. "He likes you in case you're wondering."

"How do you know," Elena asked, confusion in her eyes.

I shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Oh, Bonnie has those too," Elena said. "Bonnie's grandmother says that she's a witch."

"A witch?" I questioned. "Yeah, sure if you believe in that stuff I guess."

Bonnie laughed. "Well I sure as hell don't. They should just put her in a home already honestly."

I gave a nod towards Stefan. "You should go talk to him. He wants to talk to you, Elena, he's got the hots for you."

Elena chuckled and blushed wildly. "Well, I like him, but…"

"But nothing, he seemed nice when I met him."

"Maybe." Elena said thoughtfully. "Anyways so where are you from?"

"California. LA to be exact. Dad wanted a change of scenery I guess, he's a scientist. A passion of his actually."

"Cool," Elena replied, smiling.

"Annoying actually especially when he likes to do experiments with your things."

Both Elena and Bonnie laughed at that, I hoped they didn't think that I was over-exaggerating

when I told them this because I certainly wasn't. I loved and hated my dad for this. So did my mom.

God, did I miss her.

"Jade," Bonnie called out to me, bringing me out of my thought about my mom.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all the homework I have to do tonight," I quickly lied to them.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Bonnie sang sarcastically while I groaned and slammed my head onto my pile of books. Bonnie and Elena patted my back reassuringly, chuckling at my display.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Alright so here was the first chapter and more to come in the future so stay tuned! I promise that next chapter has a lot more of surprises in store. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home, crazy!" I called out as I walked inside of my house. I glanced around and saw that he had done a lot of work on the house in only six hours of time. It was starting to look less _Psycho_ -like and more suburban housey-like.

"I'm not crazy," he called back from the kitchen.

I followed his voice and cried out in surprise when I saw what he was doing. "Oh, God! What the hell?! We use this for food, Dad."

He rolled his eyes at me and continued to boil fingers in a pot. There was all of his science crap littered everywhere in the kitchen. There were test tubes over the fire of the stove and blood samples in the kitchen sink, animal blood I think. He took one out, inspecting it and I almost gagged at the sight of it.

"You know that if people find out what you're doing that they're going to come over here with pitchforks," I told him, looking inside of the pot which was filled with fingers. "Why fingers?"

"Experiment," he muttered as he slowly and carefully peeled the skin off of it.

"Why?"

"I need to see if the muscles are still good after death." He sighed heavily. "Which they are not. Damn...so how was school today, kid?"

"Not a kid anymore."

"Well, you'll always be one to me."

"Well, that's not comforting," I teased with a wide grin which my dad returned. "Clean this up."

"Why? You've got someone coming over?"

"No, but I could. Someday. I don't want to scare them away with this mad scientist stuff."

My dad stopped what he was doing and looked down at me. "This is all for the work of science. I'm a science man."

"God, I wish Mom was here so that she could get you to put all of this crap away like in a cave or the basement. Yeah, go do this in the basement, Dad."

"It's haunted in there," he argued and opened the door to the basement. "There's no light in there as well."

Something is missing here. What is it? I quickly glanced around with a worried expression. "Where are my flowers, Dad?"

He looked around and shrugged. "You know what? I honestly don't know where I put them. Check the basement."

I looked into the darkness of the basement. It was too creepy. "Nope, I'm good."

"See," he drawled out in amusement. "That place is haunted."

"You said it wasn't."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Everyone's basement is haunted."

"So what's for dinner?"

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Did you make friends today?"

"I may have," I answered as I walked to the door.

"Oh, let me met them-"

"Hell no!"

"But you never had friends before-is it a boy? Oh dear, I can't handle you having a boyfriend-"

"DAD!" I yelled at him in shock. "Calm down, I don't have a boyfriend."

He sighed in relief and put his hand over his heart like he almost got a heart attack because of me. And he says that I'm dramatic. "Good...that's good. Your mother prepared me for everything, but this."

I opened the door and saw that it was Elena and Bonnie. "Oh, hey you guys. Miss me already? It's only been an hour."

Elena and Bonnie laughed. "No, we never got your phone number and wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Grill with us for something to eat."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, don't you need to ask your dad first?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Not really, he'll just embarrass me-"

"I would do no such thing," my dad quickly said as he came beside me. "Hello, you must be the new friends Jay's made at school today. Lovely to meet all of you."

"You met them and now we're going," I said as I walked out onto the porch.

"Keep her safe," he told them. "No, seriously, keep her safe or I'll come after you."

Elena and Bonnie chuckled as I warned, "Stop it, Dad. Use that line for boys."

"Will there be boys?"

"There are boys everywhere."

"I know that, but keep away from them. They have cooties, you know?" He tried to warn me, pointing a finger at me.

Elena and Bonnie kept laughing at us while I was on getting angry at him. I sighed heavily, rubbing my temple.

"No, they don't. That didn't work on me when I was six and it's not going to work on me when I'm seventeen," I reminded him in exasperation. "Stop laughing, you guys! He's not funny."

My dad smiled widely. "You all think I'm funny? Well, that's a first, I like you. I like them, kid, keep 'em. Have fun."

Thankfully, he went back inside and Elena and Bonnie looked towards me, I had my arms crossed over my chest. "What? He's so embarrassing."

"He's funny," Bonnie admitted. "Come on, let's go to The Grill where you'll meet the gang."

"Party town here we come," I joked.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked me curiously as we sat at a table, waiting for our food. It looked like this was the place where literally everyone hung out at.

"She brought Stefan," I reminded her.

"You really want them to be together, huh?"

"Young love, they deserve to be happy," I replied. "Both lost their parents, loner types, Elena told me that he has a journal too like her so ergo they belong together."

"She won't go for it," Bonnie told me.

"Why not? Shit, then he won't either."

"What are you planning?" Bonnie asked as she touched my arm. She gasped and jumped a little before I ripped my arm away from her in fright.

"What was that?" I breathed out in worry. "Bonnie? What did you see?"

"The same," she whispered. "Are you…?"

"Am I what, Bonnie?" I asked hesitantly, my brows furrowing in confusion.

A smile quickly came onto Bonnie's face as she shook her head, getting up. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

I watched her leave before turning around to find Stefan there. "Christ, Stefan!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "What happened with Bonnie?"

I shrugged. "Don't really know actually. She touched me and got a weird feeling then left. Anyways so how was your first day?"

"Okay actually."

"Good so why aren't you asking out Elena?" I asked him bluntly, staring impassively at him.

"Ah," he drawled out. "Well, um, she's got a lot going on maybe."

"Don't care. She likes you," I told him, smiling. "Go for it. You both are really difficult right now. Go after her, casanova, look deep into her eyes and soul. She likes you and you like her, go get it."

"You're pushy, aren't you," Stefan questioned, a smile on his face.

"Yes and now you're stuck with me. The both of you," I responded proudly. "Come on, Stef. Just be spontaneous, she won't bite. If she does, then just know to run for your life and yell 'Hannibal Lecter has risen'"

Stefan laughed. "You read the novels?"

"Oh yeah, pretty gruesome stuff, my dad's favorite. He's got all the classics actually."

"Hardy?"

"Tess of the d'Urbervilles is my favorite. Uh, though I really am a Robert Louis Stevenson and Jane Austen fan. Gotta love Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde… we've all got a little bit of Elizabeth Bennet in us," I joked.

"Wow," Stefan teased. "You remind me of an old friend of mine. Lexi."

"Already like her," I immediately replied. "Is she pushy too?"

"Extremely."

"Hey, so are you going to that Falls thingy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good because Elena and you will get some alone time there and you both really need it."

"Why do you want us together so badly," Stefan asked suspiciously.

I chuckled in amusement and answered honestly, "You two are perfect together...I don't know, it's this feeling I have about you two. It's right I guess."

He looked hopeful for a moment as he inquired, "Really?"

"You'll find happiness in each other maybe." I responded, giving him a genuine smile. "Also I'm doing this just to pass the time in this boring town, you know?"

Stefan seemed to like my answer and gave me a soft smile. "Thank you."

I knitted my brows in confusion. "For what?"

"Ready to go," Elena asked us as she came back to the table.

I shook my head. "You guys go without me. I need to do something. See you guys later."

"Bye," they both called out to me just as my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Were there boys there?" My dad asked carefully.

I sighed heavily. "Would it be better if I lied to you?"

"No because then I would know you were. Who is that boy you were talking to?"

I stopped walking and looked around, finding him in the corner. I hung up as he asked me, "Did you just hang up on your own dad?"

"Yes, how long have you been there?"

"A half hour or so...so who is he? A boyfriend?"

I pretended to gag and shuddered in disgust. "No, he's a friend I made. God, Dad, I don't think of him in that way ever. He's new too."

"Good. Have that reaction to every boy you meet?"

"Why are you here?"

"I got hungry. There's nothing to eat."

"Go to the store."

"Closed."

"You're so difficult. Well, come on then let's go get takeout like old times."

My dad smiled brightly as we walked out of the Grill. "I like this place. It'll be good for us, you know?"

"LA was good too. Small towns are boring, there's nothing for me to do around here," I argued heatedly. I looked up at my dad and suddenly saw how happy he was. I've never seen him this way since Mom had died. "But if you like it then I guess I can live with it."

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, kid."

I laughed. "Anytime, old man."

* * *

I knocked on the front door and called out, "Stefan, come on! Get your butt out here."

An older man opened the door with a questionable look on his face. "Hi. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Stefan's friend and we're supposed to be going to The Falls right now," I called out the last part inside of the house. "Something tells me that if I run upstairs though I'll find him writing in his diary."

"Journal," Stefan corrected as he came outside. "Not a diary."

"Same thing," I sang. "You're still writing your feelings in it. Let's go already."

"I was going to go you know?"

"Yeah, but you're a loner," I reminded him with a wide smile. "If I don't come and get you then people are gonna think that we're together and that you're weird."

"Wait, why am I the weird one in this relationship," he asked, playing along with me.

"Well, you're a loner."

"No more than you," he countered.

"Aw, but that is apart of my charm actually. I make it look hot and you make it look like you're a serial killer," I joked. "Don't worry, Stefan's uncle, I'll make sure he's home by midnight and sober."

"Stefan drunk," he mused. "Now that's funny."

"And something that you will never ever see, Zack," Stefan added with a smile.

"Let's go, slowpoke, I ain't getting any younger," I grumbled out in annoyance as we walked to the car.

When we got to the party at The Falls, it was in full swing and I mean that literally. Everywhere I looked, people were either making out sloppily or drinking their fill of alcohol. The fire was bright and hot, but the cold still surrounded me. I got a weird feeling from this place, but I shoved it out of my mind as I saw beers on stand by. I grabbed two bottles of beer and handed, well, more like shoved one into Stefan's hands.

I warned him, "I'll tape your hands to that thing if I see it gone, Stef."

He laughed. "I'm not a drinker."

"No, but you could be a sipper though. Just one sip. Please, let loose and have fun for a little bit," I urged him before taking a drink of my beer.

"Alright, just one sip," he agreed then took the tiniest sip of his drink. "There, happy?"

"No, but I'll take what I can get. Oh, there's Elena," I said, pointing over at her talking with Bonnie. "Get her alone, alright?"

He looked off into the distance before smiling widely and moved to walk over to Elena, but Caroline Forbes stepped into his way.

"Hey, you made it!" Caroline said in excitement to Stefan, not bothering to look at me. I glared at her, I seriously did not like this girl. She was so...so...God, I can't think of a way to describe her actually without sounding like a complete bitch.

"I did."

"Thanks to me," I cut in with a fake smile to her.

"Well, let's get you a drink," Caroline suggested.

"He's already got one, okay so bye now," I said sarcastically as I pulled him away from her and towards Elena. Stefan gave me a look.

"What? We would've been there for ages as she drools over you now go get Elena, Bonnie's gone. GO!" I whispered harshly to him, giving him a slight push.

He shook his head at me as he went towards her. My phone rang and I answered it, "Hey, Dad, what do you want now?"

"I'm….check….you….w-where…"

"Huh, I can't hear you, old man," I told him as I covered my ear and went towards the quiet woods. The loud chatter began to soon quiet down as I went further away. "Hello? Hello? Dad, are you okay?"

The line went completely dead as I scoffed and shoved the phone back into my pocket. Suddenly, a name came into my mind.

Damon.

I hadn't thought about the guy in flower shop for two days.

"Damon," I whispered out in the darkness.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"Name on the card and I had a feeling," I explained and sat on a log. "So creepy flower guy why are you here?"

"Creepy, me? Never. I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy either," Damon replied amusingly.

"Why are you here?" I asked harshly once again. "Tell me."

"God, you sound just like my little brother," he muttered in annoyance. "There's something off about you."

"Ditto."

He smirked as he came towards me, I forced myself to stay calm. He looked dangerous to me. "Oh, you are feisty."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. "Good to know, I like having a sharp tongue so you better back off before you get yourself hurt, loverboy."

Damon laughed, but it was as if he were amused by me. "You know."

"Know what? Know that you're seriously creepy and now stalking me."

"Not stalking you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I felt peckish."

"You can feel," I gasped sarcastically. "Who knew…"

"You certainly do have a sharp tongue, witch."

I froze and turned around slowly to face Damon. "I'm not a witch."

"Liar," he sang in mirth.

I started to back away slowly from him, my hands curling into fists. "Stay back. What are you?"

"Think really hard, Jade," he taunted as he circled me like a predator. "You've seen the newspapers, you know better."

"Stop it," I muttered and glared at him in frustration just as someone screamed and there were cries of help, the yelling became louder. "You…"

"Loss of blood," he continued. "Make a guess."

"Fairy," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Are you a unicorn? Werewolf?"

I laughed as Damon glared at me. "Most people would run towards the screaming and yet here you are."

"I would be bored easily and you never run towards the screaming anyways. I know when to keep out of things," I explained. "So what are you?"

"Dumb is not a good look on you, sweetheart."

"It's not being dumb, I just don't know what you are, Damon," I responded with a fake curious look on my face. "Tell me, I'm just dying to know."

"Oh," he drawled out. "You're are just begging for it, witch."

"You better get going, Damon, you got things to do...people to kill probably."

Damon came closer and fingered one of my black curls before smirking. "Aw, don't look so glum. We'll see each other again, very soon I think."

I slapped his hand away from my cheek when he ran his cold finger down it. "Don't touch me. Ever. You'll regret it if you do...vampire."

Damon laughed, echoing all around her in the silence. "Good job. You witches are a buzzkill. Well, see ya later, Sabrina."

"Wow, burn, Damon," I said sarcastically as I turned and walked away from him. "Give it up, loverboy. I'll have the last word."

"Doubt it."

"Damn you're good," I called over my shoulder sarcastically.

I decided to text my dad to come pick me up since I knew that calling him would not help at all. I heard a car screech just as I came into the opening where the fire pit was. Oh, no…

My dad came running out of the car as I said angrily to him, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You didn't pick up and I couldn't hear you. My fatherly senses were tingling that you were in trouble."

"Some guy still trying hit on me, but don't worry 'cause I took care of him," I explained to him, smiling. "I'm okay."

"I saw that a girl was attacked on the news by an animal," he replied out of breath. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Don't worry I stayed away from the screaming, Dad, I'm fine."

He breathed out sigh of relief and hugged me. "Good. Let's go home."

"Yeah, this party sucks anyways."

* * *

I kept thinking about Damon, the vampire in town as I watched the news come. Two more people were murdered along with the attack of Vicki. I had to do something about him. He knew that I was a witch and that was bad. I tried to keep my powers detained while I was in LA, but sometimes, people just really angered me.

When we were going to move, I had thought that my dad found out about my powers, but thankfully, he was clueless. The lights came on as I walked inside, lighting up the room. I fell onto my bed, sighing heavily as I looked up at the ceiling.

My phone rang and I smirked as I answered it, "Hey, Stef. Did you do Tanner's homework yet?"

" _Did it at lunch, why?"_

"Nerd. Can I copy tomorrow?"

" _History's not that hard."_

"Dates are your thing, not mine. Why did you call?"

" _Need some advice,"_ he sighed out. " _About Elena."_

"Okay, shoot," I said as I started to take out my things from my school bag.

" _Meet me at The Grill tomorrow after school, we need to talk, Jay,"_ Stefan told me cryptically.

"Okay, but why?"

" _My brother's listening."_

"Ah," I drawled out. "You've got a brother? He's annoying I take it and a brown noser."

Stefan chuckled. " _You have no idea how difficult he is. Any siblings?"_

"Yes, I have an older sister...she lives in God knows where. She left a long time ago actually, we don't really talk."

" _Same boat so imagine my reaction when Damon comes back,"_ Stefan told me. I froze as I heard that name again. " _I don't trust Damon."_

"Damon?" I questioned fearfully.

" _Yeah,"_ Stefan replied suspiciously. " _Why?"_

"I, uh, have to go, Stefan."

" _Wait, Jade-"_

"See you at school! Bye," I quickly told him and hung up.

I jumped when a crow cawed at me, I got off my bed and growled at the crow, "Get out of here. You'll never get inside, I won't let you."

It cawed at me again and I threw a pillow at the window. It flew away, cawing in the distance. I frowned at my phone, realizing that my friend was in fact a vampire now. I didn't exactly hate vampires, I tolerated them until they caused trouble.

Damon caused trouble, but he was Stefan's brother. I couldn't do that to him, but he was killing innocent people. I might be next, he might try to get me to use my powers for his own gain. I looked towards the door where my dad's room was. He might try to hurt the people that I care about.

Damon's a vampire.

Stefan's a vampire.

Bonnie's a witch.

I'm a witch.

Crap! I really thought that I could have a normal life in this town. This was supposed to be a boring town...damn it! I did it again!

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So Jade is a witch which Damon already guessed, he's been keeping an eye on her and now that she knows what he is, she's going to do the same to him. She's not going to hate Stefan for being a vampire, she's cool with him because they both want a normal life, but can't achieve it because of what they are. Damon has something up his sleeve for Jade and she suspects that he wants her power for something bad. Stay tuned for more mystery and funny moments involving her dad...I honestly love writing her dad. He's super protective of her and it's funny, but it drives her crazy as you can see.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how to get up today. I mean how could after just finding out that my friends are supernatural creatures. My phone kept on ringing, but I didn't want to answer it so I turned off the ringer on it. I must've been there for long since it wouldn't stop its incessant ringing. I looked around my pale blue room as I sat up on my double bed which had matching sheets to the color of the room. I smiled at the teddy bear sitting on a chair near the door, my mom attempted to make it for me according to my dad which is why it only has one eye, three legs, and one arm since the other arm accidently looked more like a leg than it did an arm. It was one of my most precious things.

I stood up and peeled one of the wood boards out of the floor, taking out my grimoire before quickly putting it away again. I didn't want to feel the need to do magic anymore to get what I wanted. I wish that I could somehow make Damon disappear and stop him from hurting innocent people.

I went to my closet and started to take out my clothes for the day. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top with a black jacket. I swung my bag on my shoulder, walking out of my bedroom. I smelled something funny coming from the kitchen, but decided to ignore it as I knew that it could only be my dad doing god knows what in there.

I went out the door and started to walk to the Grill when I stopped and heard that I had a message from my phone.

 _ **Stefan: Have to do something. Going to be late.**_

I rolled my eyes and decided to go to his house and wait for him there instead. I walked up to the big house, gapping at the size of it. Holy shit, Stefan lives here...damn.

I walked up the front door and knocked on the front door. "Stefan, it's me. If you don't come out then I'm coming in thus bringing me to drag your ass out of here."

The door creaked opened and I walked inside slowly. I went deeper inside, this place was like a museum or something. I frowned as I walked up the stairs, calling Stefan's name and trying to find his room.

I opened a door to a room that I thought was Stefan's...judging by the decor of the room, it wasn't. I saw a stack of books and the top book read _Pride and Prejudice._

I chuckled and went to the dresser, seeing nothing, but black clothing instead. I walked over to the bed when I felt a gust of wind blow past me and suddenly I was lying on the bed with Damon on top of me.

He smirked down at me while I glared up at him. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Get off of me."

"No," he whispered darkly. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Nice story. Now get off of me or I'll cast a spell to cause your skin to rot off," I smiled sarcastically at him. "Would be a shame if that pretty face of your's would to peel off then you would become the corpse you really are."

Damon stared down at me for a moment, probably trying to decide if I were really serious about what I had said to him. I wasn't, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to. In an instant, he was immediately off of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wasn't snooping," I said as I sat up. "I was looking for Stefan, thought that this was his room-then I thought differently once I saw the...the, um, decor. Where's Stefan? We're going to the Grill."

"He's busy."

"With Vicki," I added with a knowing smile. "I'm not stupid. Vicki gets attacked and they'll start to suspect since you didn't exactly leave her for dead, Damon. You didn't cover your tracks."

"Stefan's problem now."

I scoffed and stood up from the bed, walking out of the room. "No, it's not."

The door opened as we walked down the stairs, Damon held me back as a smirk spread across his face. I froze as I heard Elena's voice. "Stefan?"

Damon put a finger to my lips, a wide smirk on his face that looked bound to cause trouble. What was this guy's deal?

I blinked and Damon was gone. A crow cawed downstairs and I rolled my eyes. Drama queen.

I walked down stairs as I heard Elena tell Damon, "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

Damon shrugged carelessly. "I'm a fatalist."

"More like a debbie downer in my opinion," I said as I came into the living room, frowing. "Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, looking for Stefan. Have you seen him?" Elena asked suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Old friends catching up," Damon teased.

"We're not friends, Elena," I immediately assured her after he said that. "You know Stefan's my best friend now. His burdens are now my burdens. Also we were going to go to The Grill where I was going to copy his history homework. I swear that when I die that you'll find me hunched over the history homework Buzzkill Tanner always gives us. He's probably doing it on purpose."

Elena chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic, Jay. History's not that bad."

"Yada, yada," I murmured, waving my hand dismissively at her. I walked closer to her, my plan was to warn my friend about Damon. I hoped that my words would make my point clear without putting her in danger. "Did you know that Damon means gentle and that Salvatore means savior, how ironic for someone like Damon. The name is fitting for Stefan, not for Damon though."

Elena knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hello, Stefan," Damon greeted amusingly.

Stefan came in with a surprised yet worried look on his face. "Elena?"

"Elena? I didn't know that you were coming over," he said impassively.

"I know I should've called, but I just-"

"Oh, don't be silly, you're welcome anytime," Damon told her politely though I knew that this all seemed to be some kind of game to him. "Isn't she, Stefan?"

Neither Stefan nor I took our eyes off of Damon as he stayed close to Elena.

"You know I should I break out the family photo albums or some home movies, but I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker," Damon said charmingly to Elena who smiled back at his comment.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, it was nice to see you," Stefan replied in a monotone voice, barely even glancing at Elena.

"Yeah, I should probably go," Elena said awkwardly. "It was nice to mee you, Damon."

"Probably the first time anyone's ever said that," I muttered under my breathe. Stefan's frown cracked as he glanced at me, a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Damon didn't break his act as he kissed the back of Elena's hand, acting like the gentleman that he never was. "Great meeting you too, Elena."

Elena turned and Stefan still didn't take his eyes off of Stefan as he blocked her way.

"Stefan?" She called out to him. "Stefan?"

Stefan moved out of the way for a moment and Elena left quickly. I would too if I were Elena...God, their relationship is going to need some serious work.

"Jay? I thought that we were meeting at The Grill."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Damon cut me off, saying, "Stefan, she knows."

"Damon-"

"She knows about vampires, witches, and all that mumbo jumbo stuff."

Stefan looked shocked as he questioned, "How?"

"Well, you've got Sabrina the Teenage Witch as a best friend."

A look of betrayal came onto to Stefan's face for a moment as he asked carefully, "Did you know what I was?"

"No. You acted like a human more than a vampire...now Damon on the other hand, practically has a bright sign on his forehead so it wasn't that hard to connect the dots about him," I explained.

"How did you two meet?"

I smiled sarcastically at him. "Oh, you know, your brother kept on harassing me and stalking me in a flower shop. I was observant enough to to see his name on the card when he tried unsuccessfully to pay for my flowers. I'm not so easily persuaded."

"That's alright," Damon teased with a smirk. "I'm very tenacious."

Stefan glanced at Damon, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

Damon shrugged in a careless way. "What can I say, brother? I've got a thing for strong women."

"Ew," I muttered, shivering in disgust. "Like you could handle a woman like me."

"I could do many things with a woman like me," Damon purred next to me as he smirked. Someday I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. I am going to enjoy it too.

Definitely.

"Go after her," I encouraged.

"Not right now."

"You look pooped," Damon mused. "Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess.

Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess," Stefan replied in frustration.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? If you don't feed properly, none of those tricks work right," Damon reminded in a teasing tone of voice.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked me.

"Not long. A couple of minutes."

"Are you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your game, I'm a High School Human?"

"I'm not playing any game," Stefan snapped angrily at him.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. He was called a ripper, Jay, do you still want to be his best friend now?"

I looked at Stefan before I spoke to Damon, "He's not that person, Damon. Your brother's changed."

"Well, aren't you best friend of the year," Damon taunted.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Stefan. "I know what it's like to be in that dark place. You see, Damon, when I first learned of my powers, there were a lot of people I hurt. I got greedy and consumed by the darkness...but I came back from that."

"You're only seventeen," Damon scoffed, clearly not believing my story for a second. Asshole.

"So?" I retorted. "I am an ex-evil witch, you really want to test me right now? Rotting skin, remember?"

Damon smirked at me once again, looking into my eyes. I knew what he saw, I hated it, but everyone saw it...anyone who's ever crossed me. I wasn't innocent. I did bad things. There was darkness inside of me and worse part of it all was that Damon saw it too, he would try to exploit it.

"Well, I was wrong about her, Stef, she's just like us afterall."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm nothing like you. _We're_ nothing like you."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked him furiously.

"Guess you'll both just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon called over his shoulder as he left US.

I sighed heavily and frowned at Stefan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to live a normal life."

Stefan shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. Believe me, I get it. So what's your story exactly?"

"Mom died, found out I'm a witch, older sister left town-I think she's a witch too."

"What's she like?"

"I don't know. Horrible probably, like I said, we're not in touch," I said to him carefully. "My dad doesn't know and he never will."

"Understandable."

"So you see, Stefan, we're exactly alike sadly...though I actually know how to laugh and I don't have a brooding forehead."

"Or hero hair," Stefan added with a smile. "Glad to know that I'm not alone."

I looked towards the door where Elena had left not only a couple of moments ago. "You don't have to be alone, Stefan. If you let her in-"

"It would put her in danger. You didn't tell your father for the exact same reason why I won't tell Elena about the monster I really am," Stefan explained. I nodded, he had me there. I didn't dare tell my dad about my powers simply because I was afraid of the reaction. Would he accept me or reject me?

Telling him would put him in danger as well, if he accepted me then he would try to help-he would get himself killed. I could never live with myself if that is the outcome.

"Love is powerful," I reminded him. "It makes us do dangerous things. It causes us to take risks. It's terrifying and yet powerful. It's not weakness, it's strength."

"Have you ever been in love, Jay?"

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Of course I have. How do you think I know so much?"

"Some light reading actually."

"Fight for her. Don't let her get away or you will regret it, Stefan. She's good for you I think."

A hopeful expression came onto Stefan's face as he questioned, "So when you said that it felt right about Elena and I, was it real?"

"Everything that I've said to all of you was always real. I can't explain it, but I always know. You and her are a powerful thing," I said cryptically. I let out a light sigh. "I have to go I'm afraid or my dad will throw a big hissy fit and search every male in this town until he finds me."

"Yeah, what's with that anyways?" Stefan asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I shook my head, laughing. "He's always been like this. Even before my mom died."

"How did she die?"

I shrugged, knitting my eyebrows in confusion and worry. "I don't know. All I know is that she's dead."

"Your dad must've told you something."

I shook my head, my suspicion arising quickly as I replied, "No, he didn't. I don't remember the funeral we had for her. All I know is that one day she was alive and the next she was dead and my sister had split town."

"I'm sorry, Jay," Stefan said softly. "I know what it's like to lose your mother. I lost mine when I was too young to remember. Damon thought that I was ridiculous when I told him that she came to visit me when I was young and that she was an angel."

"I've had dreams about her, memories actually. The happy ones and sometimes the sad ones which have a happy ending to them," I confessed with a thoughtful smile. I thought about my mom's smile, it always made the room brighter whenever she smiled because then everyone would smile as well and be happy. "I'm still copying your homework, Stefan."

"You're never going to get it. I'll write backwards if I have to."

I pointed my finger at him as I walked backwards out of the house, warning him with a smile, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little history notes too."

I heard Stefan's laughter as I left the boarding house. The night of the comet was tonight. It was supposed to be a harbinger of death according to Bonnie who got this little detail from her Grams.

I hoped that her Grams was wrong about the comet tonight, but I couldn't help, but feel this bad feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach just to calm myself down, but even though it disappeared, I still felt it looming over me like a dark cloud getting ready for raindrops to fall everywhere.

Wow, I am getting good at English! I know that I got a little dark there for a moment, but man, I'm getting there. Soon, I'll be like Edgar Allan Poe or something!

* * *

My dad and I rode to the town square where the comet would be showing. He kept on asking me if I had my pepper spray in my purse, he had given me it on my tenth birthday. I wanted a barbie dream house and instead I got weapons to protect myself from people(boys).

"Okay, well, bye, Dad," I told him quickly as I saw Damon coming towards us. "Go talk to your friends now."

"Well, maybe I wanted to spend some time with my daughter-"

"Lies," I gasped in shock. "You just wanna make sure that I don't talk to Stefan."

"Maybe," he answered guiltily. "I am protective of my little girl, can I not be?"

"Not when you're probably thinking of things to tell him like your experiments then go to threaten him," I seethed.

"You like him," my dad realized. "You've got a crush on this boy. Oh, now I have to meet him, we must discuss-"

"God no!" I yelled at him in disgust. "He's my best friend, Dad. I'm trying to get him with my other friend, Elena, but they are being difficult."

"There is someone else then," he said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at me. "Who is this boy?"

"Shut your mouth, old man, I don't have any boy," I looked behind him and saw that Damon was gone. Great, God know where he is right now probably.

I walked away him, calling over my shoulder, "Go have fun, old man. Let loose and make some friends."

"Use your pepper spray!"

Jeez way to embarrass me in front of the whole town. That's something new that I can add to the long list of things that he's done to me. Yay.

"Hey, Matt," I greeted when he came up to me and gave me a candle, lighting it. "Thanks."

"I heard that you were sniffing around for our history notes."

"I snoop, not sniff," I joked. "Then I ask them nicely."

"Oh, really, is that what's happening right now?" He teased.

"Yes," I told him truthfully and held my hand out. "Hand them over, Donovan. Now or face a horrible death."

"Damn, death," he said in fake fear. "I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment in my life right now."

I laughed and shook my head. "Tough. You don't have a choice. Give it here, wonderboy."

"Wonderboy," he echoed in question. "I like it."

I scoffed. "You better like it. I picked it out specifically for you."

"Why thank you, wondergirl," he chuckled in amusement.

I patted his back. "It's okay, we'll work on your nickname game."

"Maybe we can work on it tomorrow at the Grill," Matt asked. "Together."

"Matt, you're not over Elena," I told him carefully. "You need to move on from Elena because the way she and Stefan look at each other is something no one can come between. Trust me, Matty."

He nodded with a sad expression. "I know, but how can I not?"

"There are other people out there, she won't be the last to love you," I promised him once I touched him. "Have hope."

"I can see that you've been hurt before. So spill the beans, Wilson."

"It didn't work out because I would always be his second choice. I want to be someone's first thought, not their last," I confessed, looking into my candle.

"I have hope for us because I saw a happy future in Elena's eyes once."

"Many fish in the sea, wonderboy. Though not in this small town I'm afraid. You're not that lucky," I laughed.

Matt looked into her eyes with an unreadable expression on his face. "Thank you, Jade. I mean it."

"You're welcome," I whispered when he came closer to me. Our lips were about to touch, my heartbeat quickened, when I heard something that made my face red, not with embarrassment, but anger.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!" My Dad exclaimed as we quickly pulled away from each other. "What are you intentions with my daughter? If you lie to me then I can turn your skin to boils and make all of your hair fall off with just the right sort of chemicals."

"Ignore my crazy dad," I immediately told him, trying to smile. "He doesn't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Boils, I tell you, the nasty big ones that puss and everything."

Matt and I groaned in disgust. "Really, come on, Dad!"

"Alright, but I'll be watching you closely, Matthew Donovan," my dad said as he walked away, glaring at poor Matt.

I was not surprised by my own dad's reaction since this was exactly what I was hoping to avoid in my entire life which was why I never thought to bring a boy over. Matt will probably run for the hills now.

"This is exactly why I don't let anyone meet him," I said sadly. "They always run for the hills, you will too, Matt."

Someone called Matt over before he could reply, but I didn't need one. I could already see by the look on his face meant that I was right afterall.

I walked away from him and towards the benches where it was quite since everyone was standing and looking at the comet in the sky. I blew out my candle and sighed.

"You can do better than the Jock," Damon said as he popped up beside me on the bench.

I jumped in fright and held my hand over my heart. "Jesus, Damon! His name is Matt."

He scoffed. "I don't care about Mutt."

"Matt," I corrected sharply.

"Don't care."

I glared at him angrily and thought about using my powers to keep his mouth shut. Now that's an extremely pleasant idea...sadly, I can't do it in public.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"I just wanna talk to you," he tried to tell me in a nonchalant way.

"Stay away from me, Damon and everyone else too while you're at it."

"I don't trust you, Jade Wilson," Damon told me mirthlessly. "We're alike you and I-"

"No, we're not," I snapped at him and stood up in anger. "Never ever….EVER!"

He grabbed my wrist and said darkly, "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Wilson. Whatever you do, whatever you say, I'll know it."

I leaned down and replied, "And whatever you're planning, Damon, I'll find out what it is and stop you."

Damon smirked, his eye filled with mischief. "We'll see about that."

I turned around and started to walk away as I said to him, knowing he could hear me, "Game on."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

She came to me again in a dream. Every year, she came to my dreams-invaded them actually. She wanted me to acquire something for her, always told me to destroy it. To destroy some stone.

One time I did try to look for the stupid thing, she said that it would be found in a historical box. I found nothing until she came to with a vision, telling me that it was here and very near.

The Lockwoods had the box. They had the stone. The crystal.

I never asked her why this stone was so important. I trusted her, she was a witch like me.

"Concentrate," she whispered in my ear as my eyes closed. "No witch can do the things you do, Jade. Protect her for me. Destroy the crystal."

Once I opened my eyes I wasn't in the woods anymore, I was in a sitting room. The box of my dreams laid on top of a dresser. I quickly opened it and pressed on a button. The crystal popped out, amber at the center of it.

"Hey!" Mayor Lockwood started to yell at me, grabbing a gun from behind him. "What the hell-"

My hand came up, his hands gripped his throat. I turned around and looked at him, a small smile on my face when he gasped out, "Vervain...I-I'm on...v-vervain-"

I leaned in close and told him, "I'm not a vampire, Mayor Lockwood."

So the Lockwoods know about vampires too...I wonder if any of the others know as well. Interesting. Mystic Falls is not as it may seem to be.

I twisted my hand and the hand holding his gun twisted the other way, falling to the floor. He opened his mouth again and I snapped my fingers. His eyes widened as he kept on trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"Sorry, but I can't have you screaming witch through the town," I told him then waved my hand effortlessly across his face. "Sleep."

His body fell to the floor with a thump, I turned around, walking out of the room. I thought of school and soon I was walking alongside the walls of it. I stopped walking and glanced around. I haven't used my powers for almost a year now and today was the first time I did. I wanted more. I could feel the darkness itching its way out of my soul, but I couldn't let that happen. I forced it back down and put the amber crystal back into my pocket.

She wanted me to destroy it, but I didn't know why and I wouldn't probably ask.

I saw Elena and Stefan, smiling at each other in a loving way. I smiled widely, knowing that he seemed to have taken my advice about her afterall. I laughed as I saw Tyler throw a football at Stefan's head, but luckily, he caught it just in time before it hit his head. Tyler almost fell over when Stefan threw it back to him. Thank God, that boy's a vampire with awesome reflexes or he would have been in big trouble.

Matt saw me and came running over to me. I smiled at him then froze when he grabbed me and pecked my lips. I pulled away from him, my eyes wide.

"What the hell," I whispered furiously to him, my face bright red since I am hoping that no one saw what he did. "What are you doing, Matt?"

"I'm proving that I'm not gonna run for the hills," Matt told me with a serious tone to his voice.

I almost smiled at him. I moved away from him and said, "Kissing me is not proving anything to me, Matt. I'm sorry. I'll see you in history class."

As I got my books out of my locker, Stefan came up to me, saying, "Damon threatened everyone in this town last night. Almost killed Vicki and exposed us just to prove a point. He wants me to lost control again."

"This is all just a game to him," I sighed. "He likes playing God, Stefan."

"He wants to show me that he can kill whoever he wants in this town," Stefan responded with a frustrated tone. "Why though?"

"Satan only knows what's actually going through your brother's mind right now," I whispered to him.

"Is there anything you can do to make him go away, Jay," Stefan asked as we started to walk to Tanner's class together.

"And what, Stefan? Send him to Oz," I joked, smiling. "That'll never work. I mean don't get me wrong I can do it, but it's Damon."

"Yeah, he's probably find his way back to us anyways, stealing the powers of the Wicked Witch," Stefan replied, smiling back.

"Don't worry if he gets out of place again, you can bet that lightening will somehow strike him. Twice."

Stefan had a worried expression on his brooding face as he reminded me, "Damon's dangerous-"

"Like I said yesterday, wonderboy, I was an evil witch once upon a time. I know how to play dirty to get what I want especially with someone like Damon. He won't win, Stefan. You just stay happy with Elena enough so that brooding forehead of yours goes away finally," I promised him as we walked into class and then sat in our seats which happened to be right next to each other and Elena.

"World War II ended in? Anyone got anything? ? 1945."

"Psst. FYI, our team sucks. They could use you." Elena whispered to Stefan from behind me.

"Pearl Harbor. Nothing?" Mr. Tanner asked the class and no one answered.

"Can't, I'm a loner." Stefan whispered back to her with a teasing voice.

"Ahem, Miss Gilbert," Mr. Tanner called out to her, narrowing his eyes at her. Man, someone needs to punch this guy in the face already. "Pearl Harbor."

Elena froze on the spot. "Hm? Um-"

"December 7th, 1941," Stefan answered, coming to Elena's rescue.

"Thank you," Mr. Tanner drawled out, turning to Stefan. "Miss Gilbert."

"Anytime," he said as he smiled at him. Elena gave him a flirty and yet grateful smile.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall-"

"1989.' Stefan answered again. Oh, no... "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" Mr. Tanner challenged. "Keep it to the year."

"Civil Rights Act."

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe v. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown v. Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner called out in satisfaction, his eyes gleaming with victory. Elena and I both scowled at him.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up." Mr. Tanner snapped at us. "Somebody. Quickly."

"It was 1953." Someone called out next to me. I clapped with everyone else, but gave Stefan a cautious look.

"Don't be a showoff," I mouthed to him.

"Can't be helped," he mouthed helplessly to me.

"Smart ass," I mouthed back, shaking my head while trying to keep my laughter in. The bell rang thankfully and we all practically ran out of that awkward class.

I felt my phone ring and answered it, "Hello?"

" _Hello, witchy."_ Damon greeted amusingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hanging up now."

" _Wait, I have a question for you."_

I stopped walking and asked, "What is it, loverboy?"

" _Well, I've now just realized that I know nothing about you."_

"Well, that makes two of us," I said snottily as I walked out of the "Enough. Tell me what you want."

" _Where's your mother?"_

"Don't know." I answered immediately. "Why are you in town? Don't say it's because of Stefan."

" _I know that you have two sisters. One's dead and the other is where exactly? I've never heard of a Wilson witch before…"_

"Why are you in town?"

" _Where is your other sister? She's a witch too, isn't she? Probably as powerful as you are."_

"Why are you in town?" I asked again, I didn't want to talk about my family especially with Damon of all people.

" _Aw, don't be that,"_ he teased then chuckled. " _I'm sure you and I can play nice with each other. After All, you were a villain once just like me."_

"Keyword in that sentence, was," I reminded him. "I've changed-"

" _You and I both know that people like us don't change."_

"Well, I did."

" _Did your sister change?"_

I froze then growled into the phone, "Why are you in town, Damon?"

" _Where is the rest of your coven?"_

"I'm more of a lone wolf type of girl, not really a team player," I answered, putting my hand on my hip as I walked away from school.

" _I feel the exact-"_

"You know what? I keep hearing your mouth moving, Damon, but I don't actually hear anything useful to me coming out of it," I said to him, smirking. "Good bye, loverboy. Come talk to me when you've got something useful to share."

I hung up on him, shaking my head as Elena came up to me. "Hey, are you okay, Jay?"

"Uh, yeah. Boy drama actually. Where's Stefan?"

"Mr. Tanner's trying him out."

I laughed and looked her over, seeing that she was wearing workout clothes. "And you're going to cheerleading?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. Trying to get things back to normal."

"That's good, Elena. Things with Stefan seemed to be going great."

"Thanks to you I hear," she joked. "Our number one fan Stefan says all the time."

"Not a fan, more like a fairy godmother," I mused. "You two are good together."

"Speaking of you being a fairy godmother to me, how about you come to dinner at my house with Bonnie and Stefan? She doesn't trust him, but you do so I figured since you're his best friend, you can try to have Bonnie get to know him better," Elena pleaded with me. "Please."

"My dad already grounded me," I confessed. "For Matt trying to kiss me when the comet came. He said I should've pepper sprayed him if I didn't want it to happen. Apparently I can't have any kind of friends who are boys."

"What?" Elena asked in excitement, smiling. "You and Matt?!"

"No, I mean yes...I don't know, but keep your nose out of it, Elena Gilbert."

Elena laughed. "That's the pot calling the kettle back, Jay. I think you would be good for Matt."

"I'm not blind, Elena. He's still head over heels in love with you. I know that I'll just end doing something I'll regret later," I told her.

"Please come to dinner," Elena begged, grabbing my hand.

"Ground," I reminded her sadly. "I'm stuck at home."

"Are you coming to the football game tomorrow?"

"Of course, it's Stefan's first game so I'm gonna be there to cheer him on," I answered. "Though my dad is accompanying me."

"I feel like your dad literally created the meaning of an overprotective father," Elena joked.

I nodded, and chuckled. "I think he was the reason why it was created. No one will ever be good enough for me, according to him."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Elena drawled out in awe.

"He said this to me when I was six and my first friend was a boy," I explained to her.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner tonight, Jay," Elena called out to me as she started to walk to practice.

"No, you won't! Grounded, remember?"

"Sneak out then," She laughed.

I shook my head at her before starting to walk home. I stopped on the street when I saw that there was another car in the driveway. A blue camaro convertible. I cautiously opened the door, hearing laughter coming from the living room. I walked over there carefully and froze at the sight before me.

Damon and my father...bonding like they were friends or something!

"What the hell is this," I growled out, glaring at Damon. I pointed a finger at him. "Why are you here, you little insect?! Why is he here, old man?"

"Come on, kid," my dad started to say to me. "Ease up on him."

"Kid?" Damon questioned in amusement.

"It's short for Kiddo, Beatrix Kiddo from Kill Bill," my dad explained. NO! SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OLD MAN! "She loved that movie. Her mother didn't approve of it because of the bloodshed, but every time at midnight, I would find Jade sitting on the couch watching that movie."

"Stop it," I seethed at him. He invited Damon inside...that's really bad. Damon can come inside of my house whenever he wants to now. He can hurt my dad.

"She's a spitfire your daughter," Damon chuckled. My dad looked absolutely proud at that.

"Dad, he's the creepy guy who hit on me in the flowershop. Kick his ass!"

My dad shrugged and I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "I can forgive him. He likes my experiments, you know?"

"Oh, God," I muttered.

"I approve of this relationship-"

"We're not together," I said at the same time Damon responded with something else.

"I'm glad that I have your approval."

I rolled my eyes and kept them on Damon as my dad said, "Well, I've got to get back to my work, but Damon it was wonderful to meet you and you are welcome here anytime."

My skin crawled as Damon nodded in thanks, shaking his hands with my dad. He walked past us and upstairs to his study. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Leave."

"But I've been invited inside now, Jade and you know what that means, don't you? I have something useful to you now. I can do whatever I feel like to your father and even to you because I hear from Stefan that you won't use your magic."

"Eavesdropper," I snapped at him. "I don't want to use it, but it doesn't mean that I can't. I am still powerful so I would watch it, Damon."

"It's Damon now? What happened to loverboy, it was growing on me?"

"Stay away from me and my dad."

Damon pretended to think about it for a moment before he laughed. "No, I don't think I will. I have the advantage, Jade. I have your father. I can easily run upstairs and kill him. Whether it's in the next second, tomorrow, next month or even a year from now, I can kill him."

"I'll always be there to stop you and just like right now, Stefan and I will stop whatever your plan is, Damon. You can bet on it, loverboy."

Damon purred and I stood frozen as he kissed my cheek, smirking into my neck. Damon hissed in pain as he jumped backwards. He looked at his hand, seeing that it had boils on it. I lifted my chin in defiance, never taking my eyes off of him as I came closer to him.

"Remember who you are talking to. I was an evil witch-the worse kind of witch you could ever possibly dream of coming near in your entire vampire life, the kind of witch you have nightmares about, and fearfully look over your shoulder every time you're walking down the street and you feel a cold breeze against your skin just because you decided that the witch was easy prey. So don't piss me off, loverboy and confuse me with easy prey and someone to manipulate because I know all the tricks."

Damon stared at me silently once I was finished. A hint of shock on his face before his dumbass smirked widely and then told me before he left my house, "We'll see about that, witchy."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

"No," I seethed angrily.

"What's the matter," my dad asked in complete confusion, looking at me like I was crazy. "I told you that you can go to your friend's dinner thingy…I don't understand you sometimes."

"No, I don't want to go," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't do friendship dinners. Why do think that I was happy when you grounded me, Dad?!"

My dad laughed hysterically. "Friends? These are your first friends."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, these are not my first friends. These are the first friends that you have ever _met_. I'm surprised you didn't invite yourself to this dinner, Dad."

"No, I trust you," he muttered then said something else under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say under your breath," I asked carefully. "You're horrible at being inconspicuous, Dad."

He sighed. "I trust you when Damon's there."

"Damon?"

"Yes, Damon Salvatore."

"Damon?! He's a psychopath!"

"Matthew and Stefani are the real ones you should keep an eye out for-"

"Matt and Stefan," I corrected in complete and utter frustration. "Matt and Stefan!"

He shrugged carelessly and I eyed him suspiciously. "How long was Damon here?"

"I can't remember actually."

I froze, knowing that Damon probably compelled my dad to hate Matt and Stefan, and love Damon, basically rooting for him and being his stupid number one fan or something. "You know what? I think I'll go to that dinner after all, Dad. Can you take care of yourself for dinner tonight?"

"I'll survive without for an hour or two, kid, I'm a man."

"Okay," I snorted then went to open the fridge. "Then why haven't you gone shopping for food?!"

He growled in frustration. "Because those markets are idiotic! They have their food sections labeled all wrong. I mean who puts toothpaste in the same aisle as candy! Who does that?! Stupid people that's who!"

I blinked. "So let me get this straight...you won't go to the market because they labeled them wrong-"

"Not wrong, but not logically."

"Okay," I drawled out, grabbing my things. "While you proceed to, um, take the nails off of fingers and look at them-"

"Analyze them," he corrected sharply, looking at the nail closely before starting up his drill.

I groaned in frustration as I stormed out of the house, planning to castrate Damon the minute I see him again.

* * *

"You're here," Elena gushed happily as she pulled him inside and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry, I'm late," I told her. "My dad was being crazy again. Is Damon here?"

Elena knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Damon's not coming."

I sighed heavily. "I wouldn't doubt that, Elena. My dad only let me come because he trusts Damon."

"Damon met your dad," Elena questioned as we came to the kitchen. "How did that happened? Why did it happen?"

"Because Damon is creepy as shit and he's…" I shuddered in disgust. "He's just creepy, alright!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe that asshole," Elena seethed. "He's dating Caroline-"

The doorbell rang and Elena stormed off to go answer the door. Stefan quickly came up to me, asking, "Hey, what's wrong? I heard your conversation about Damon. He met your dad?"

"Yup, he threatened me and everything, Stef. He's been invited inside my house. I think he compelled my dad to hate you and Matt and love him. He wouldn't let me come here unless Damon was here as well."

"What? That means…" Stefan didn't finish his sentence as he quickly went to the door where not only Elena was, but Damon and Caroline. For some reason, Elena wasn't angry anymore at Damon, she even smiled as she invited him inside. I looked worriedly at Stefan then glared at Damon as he walked past me.

"Why are you being nice to him," I whispered to Elena. "He's Satan with a beautiful smile."

"Don't worry about him being creepy to you."

"Yeah," Caroline said as she came up to us. "He's sorry that he gave you that impression. He told me that he went over to your house because he just wanted to welcome your dad to town since he knew that no one would go near him since he's in that creepy house, Jay. He thought that your dad might want a friend or something since he's super creepy."

I gaped at Caroline in shock. No one and I mean NO ONE gets to call my dad creepy, but me! "Why you little bit-"

"Let's have some cake," Elena quickly said, sensing a fight brewing between Caroline and I since she knew how much I hated the girl. She was all "me, me, me" type of girl, she only cared for herself and always had a foot in mouth syndrome. I really wanted to sock her in the eye right now…

"Calm down," Bonnie whispered to me. "You know Caroline, she didn't mean it that way, Jay."

"Yes, she did. She has a way of saying how she really feels all the damn time with that foot in mouth problem of hers," I reminded Bonnie in irritation. I looked over at Damon who smirked back at me. "I need a drink."

"You have a problem," Bonnie mused as I gulped down some wine in the fridge.

"I need at least a drop in order to survive this evening with the two people I hate the most."

"You hate Damon," Bonnie said in slight surprise. "Why? He's nice I guess."

"Don't be fooled, Bonnie Bennett. That is Satan in a black leather jacket eating some noodles I tell you!" I whispered harshly to her. Bonnie chuckled and shook her head like I was joking or being dramatic which I was not!

Throughout the awkward dinner, I kept my mouth shut the entire time. Luckily, I wasn't the only one since Stefan was quiet as well. Good thing Caroline's mouth is always running twenty-four/seven or else, we'd all actually have to talk to each other. I must admit though that Damon is a master manipulator. I mean this guy got everyone here eating out of the palm of his hand with his stupid white charming smile and stupid charismatic laugh.

I hate him.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it," Caroline said to Stefan as we sat in the living room.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't sit and wait for life to come," Damon encouraged, the sarcasm in it seemed to not be noticeable apparently. Stefan and I both glared at him. "You have to go get it."

I can't believe that they're all falling for his Brother of the Year act of his!

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're gonna learn," Caroline said.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie replied, quickly coming to Elena's defense who gave her a grateful smile.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline suggested, but seemed to be talking more to herself about it while Elena sent her an annoyed look. I sipped my cup of wine since I really wasn't in the mood for coffee and Elena had no hot coco. No marshmallows either! Who does that? Crazy people I tell you!

"You know," Damon started, changing the subject thankfully. "You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena.

"It's because her parents died," Caroline explained...with no sympathy in her voice. "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun."

Bonnie gave Caroline a look as Caroline quickly told Elena, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Oh my God, someone kill me now!

"I'm sorry, Elena," Damon spoke in a sympathetic tone. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan kept his eyes on Damon as he scolded him, "We don't need to get into that right now."

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry." Damon apologized, sarcasm still in his voice. "The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up."

I rubbed my temples as Elena and Stefan both had gloomy faces. While Stefan looked at me in annoyance to which I raised an eyebrow at. My phone suddenly rang and I told them, "Probably my dad worrying about me."

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath low enough to where Stefan heard and he chuckled at me, but quickly hid it with a cough.

I'm free!

I went to the kitchen and frowned at the Caller ID as I answered it, "Hey, Matt. What's up?"

" _Alright, you, me at the Grill. Right now,"_ he suggested.

"If this is some sort of date thing-"

" _It's not,"_ he quickly interrupted. " _I just wanna get to know you, Jay. Honest to God, I want to play pool with you right now, okay? So put away your claws."_

I laughed. "If anything, I have fangs and claws, wonderboy. When?"

" _Right now, Wilson. Let's see if you actually got any skills as you say you do,"_ Matt taunted. " _Unless you're a coward…"_

I scoffed. "You better hold onto your wallet, Donovan 'cause I am gonna clean your jocky ass out once I'm finished you."

Matt and I laughed as he told me, " _Oh, I am gonna clean you out, Wilson."_

"See you then, Donovan," I gleefully told him then hung up.

"GAH!" I yelled out in fright when I turned around and found Damon standing behind me. "God, you little insect, get the hell out of here already!"

Damon put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I'm just appalled by your words, Jade. I would hate to go walking around here and run into dear old Papa Wilson while hurt and angry because of you. Would hate for something bad to happen to him...wouldn't you?"

He backed me into the counter and I gulped nervously. "Why?"

"Because I can." He snapped angrily at me, putting both hands on either side of me...trapping me. "I find teasing you to be the highlight of my day actually. You amuse me if I'm being honest."

"I'm not your plaything, nobody around here is. Stay away from me."

He started to run his finger up and down my bare arm. "So you and Mutt, huh?"

"Stay away from _Matt_ and my dad," I warned him. "Don't hurt them. They're innocent in all of this."

"Fine," he said. "I'll stay away from them if you promise to do me a favor."

"Hell no!" I seethed, slapping his hands away from me. "I'm not doing jack shit for you, Damon Salvatore."

I pushed him off of me and stormed to the door, calling out to Elena, "Elena, got to go! See you at the game tomorrow!"

I quickly walked out of that house and walked back to my house. The lights were off which meant that my dad was lights out. When I walked inside, I checked in on my dad to make sure that he was still breathing. I sighed in relief as I leaned my forehead against the wall. Damon hadn't come for him yet, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't.

Someday.

* * *

"I gave Elena a necklace filled with vervain," Stefan assured me when I told what Damon said to me last night, resulting in my quick departure. "I can try to find some for your dad."

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile. "That'll keep him out of their heads, right?"

Stefan nodded. "I can't stop him from using Caroline at the moment, but I will."

"I may not like her, but I would never let her get hurt."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's with Damon," I admitted in a grumble. "I couldn't stop him."

"Do you think that he's using compulsion on him?" Stefan asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I honestly have no clue, Stefan. It looks real."

"Listen to me, Jay, Damon doesn't have any friends," Stefan explained to me. "He's using your father to show us how easy it is for him to kill any one of the people that we surround ourselves with."

I rubbed my face, nodding. "I know, but it's my dad, Stefan."

"Just keep an eye out for him, okay?"

"Always."

I walked away from him as I went to the popcorn stand, buying some of it then proceeding to stuff my mouth full of popcorn. I moaned in delight then choked when I saw Matt looking at me sadly. I closed my eyes as I remembered that I was supposed to meet him last night for pool.

"I'm a terrible friend, aren't I," I immediately groaned as I walked up to him. "I'm so sorry, Matt."

"It's cool. I'm actually glad that you didn't come or else that you would've seen the mess Vicki caused between Tyler and Jeremy. I was pissed off by the end of it since I had to break them up," Matt explained.

"Don't worry my night was just as horrible trust me," I chuckled then let out a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically to me.

"Well, don't worry about me and win your game."

"I'll try, but I hope we do win this one. It'll be something big for all of us," he explained to me, his eyes full of hope.

I smiled brightly at him then something unusual made me lean over to him and kiss his cheek. "For luck, wonderboy."

Matt blushed and watched as I walked away from him.

"What the hell are your intentions with my daughter?!" I heard my dad yell from behind me.

I whirled around and quickly stood in front of Matt, protecting him. "Hey, Dad, back off, alright!"

"No, I don't trust people like him," he snapped at us.

"Matt, you better go...this is gonna get ugly," I advised him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

I noded and Matt left us alone. I shook my head at my head. "What do you mean by that? That you don't trust someone like him. Matt's a nice and decent guy. The nicest one I've ever met actually and I really like him. Please stop."

"I'm just trying to protect you-"

"Well, you can't!" I retorted. "You can't protect me all the time from every single little thing in my life! This is my life, I get to make my own damn choices, not you! I get to choose who to be with, not you! Stefan and Matt are my friends."

My dad looked hurt for a moment before clearing his throat and confessing, "I'm frightened, Jade."

I froze, he only calls me by my birth name when he's serious. "Of what?"

"That once you find someone to love that you'll leave and I'll be alone. I'm frightened that they will hurt you, the most precious thing the world has ever known. You're my daughter and you mean the world to me so yes, I am an overprotective father because we've lost everyone and you were hurt because of them. I couldn't protect you then and I'm frightened that I can't now. I lost two daughters and my best friend, the woman of my dreams, the mother of my children that day. I can't bear the thought of losing you too. I'm frightened that you'll forget about me, your old man."

I had tears in my eyes as I smiled at him and shook my head fiercely. "I won't though, Dad. You're my old man, my dad, you'll always be no matter what happens. I love you, okay? I won't ever leave you. I promise."

We hugged each other tightly as tears ran down my face, I didn't know my dad was this frightened of losing me like he lost both of my sisters and my mom. I didn't know how I meant to him. I guess he didn't know how much he meant to me either.

"What do you say, kid, let's go home and order take out? Chinese?" My dad suggested.

I nodded. "Chinese, it is, old man."

* * *

I was happy...all for three seconds when Stefan texted me that Damon killed Tanner last night.

Asshole.

So you can bet your ass that the next day, I stormed in there. I didn't know what it was that was making me bolder than usual, but today...I felt like giving everyone absolute hell, starting with Damon. Zach looked questionably at me as I passed him on the stairs to Stefan's room. I think he was surprised to see me walk into the house nonchalantly as if I actually lived there.

"Hey, Zach," I greeted and smiled at him.

"Damon's awake," he advised.

"Good," I snapped eagerly. "Because that asshole is gonna get burned alive today."

Zach gaped as a ball of fire appeared in my hand along with a grimace on my face as Damon came in front of me. He cautiously looked at the ball of fire in my hand.

"Looks like someone's a little hurt by Stef's football coach's unfortunate fate last night. Guess that means he won't be drafted, shame."

"You asshole," I seethed lowly. "I should burn you alive for the trouble you caused me."

"You're a witch," Zach realized.

"Took you long enough," Damon said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "So, witchy, what are you gonna do now? Kill me? I'm your best friend's brother so that's a definite no. It's cute how my brother thinks that there is still some humanity left inside of me-well, that thought has left the building after I throat out his coach's throat."

The fire went out as I put my hands together and said, "You won't be able to fool my dad for long. He's a smart man, I think he knows a rat when he sees one. You can't keep this up forever, Damon."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea how determined I am," Damon taunted then smirked at me.

"Listen well, loverboy, I can easily kill you just as easy as it is talking to you right now. For some reason, Stefan thinks your pathetic life is worth saving so I won't kill you. For now. No one gets to threaten my dad and get away with it. You have no idea how stupid that was of you, loverboy...now I'm angry and when that happens I become unpredictable. Who knows what I'll do now?"

Damon leaned in and said seductively, "Mmm, you are hot when you get all mad like this. I like this _wicked_ side of you, witchy. She's way more fun this...this wicked witch-alter ego of yours. I'm all hot and bothered now."

I rolled my eyes. "Zach, leave while you still can. Damon's planning to hurt you right now."

Damon's smirk widened. "Clever. Stay out of my head. I can feel you inside of it."

My lips curled in amusement. "You scared? Oh, looks like you're keeping something from me. Perhaps the reason why you're really here?"

Damon grunted in pain as his knees shook and he held his head. "No, get out."

"Tell why you're here. What are you planning?"

I pushed my mind harder to reach inside of his mind and take the information we all wanted to know. He was keeping it locked away inside of his mind from me. Very few witches can read let alone control someone's mind especially a vampire's. Damon's head was a dark place, there was a little boy chained up to a large rock in the dark and foggy woods. The boy begged me to stay out or he would come for me. The darkness as he put it.

"Stop," I heard Damon whisper in pain.

"Tell me," I seethed.

"Jay! Enough!" I heard Stefan yell as some of my blood trailed from my nose and into my mouth. I kept on looking into Damon's electric blue eyes as we were practically hunched over in pain, having some kind of death stare match with each other.

"Jade," Stefan said softly. "It's alright. Stop it or you'll kill yourself because of him. Think of your dad, he'll be alone."

"He won't stop," I whispered in pain. "He'll keep hurting innocent people."

"You're not strong enough for this," Stefan reminded me. "If you take that power, remember what will happen? You gave up your powers exactly for this reason because using your powers made you into someone you didn't even recognize anymore. You'll become that monster again. You know that you'll hurt everyone."

I immediately stopped and fell into Stefan's arms as Damon fell to the floor with a loud grunt.

"God, I really hate witches," Damon grumbled into the floor, regaining his strength quickly as did I.

I stood up on my feet for a moment as Damon and I glared at each other for a moment before he left Stefan and I.

"Oh no, not again," I whispered as I passed out and darkness encased my entire sight.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Ouchie.

My head hurt like hell and I had already known what had happened. Although I would never admit it aloud, Damon was right. I wasn't powerful enough to take him on, I used every last ounce of my power that I had left. If I were to become...to become the monster once again, then and only would I ever be powerful enough to take down anyone that ever crossed me.

But I would not let the monster come out again, never.

I gulped as my eyes slowly opened to bright sunlight. I squinted as I sat up on the bed.

"Hey, take it easy," Stefan said as he sat by my side and gently pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Ugh," I groaned lowly. "How long have I been out?"

"A day or so."

I gasped in shock, sitting up quickly. "Oh, no! My dad will freak-"

"Don't worry. I texted him through your phone saying that you were sleeping over at Elena's house," Stefan explained as I put my hands on my head. I noticed that he had a suit on and I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you all dressed up? Did you do it for me," I asked sarcastically.

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head. "No. Uh, it's the founder's party today. Elena and I are going together."

"Oh, I should probably get ready then," I replied, getting up.

"Are you sure? Especially after yesterday?"

I shrugged. "What's left of my power is gone and if I used it again then it would be 'Bye-bye Jade and hello, Wicked Witch of the West'. It's too dangerous."

Stefan nodded in agreement as I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, noticing something on his desk. I walked over and picked up the picture before Stefan could stop me. What the hell?!

I shoved the picture in his face, demanding, "Who is Katherine and why does she look like Elena?"

Stefan let out a heavy sigh. "Oh...alright, listen, Jade-"

"Oh, I'm listening alright, wonderboy, you better hurry up or I'm calling Elena because this shit is...well, it's a little creepy," I tried to explain to him without shuddering in disgust.

Stefan sat on his bed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Katherine is nothing like Elena-yes, it was her resemblance to her that drew me in the first place...but you know as well as I do that she is nothing like Katherine. Katherine was the complete opposite of Elena, she loved to play games with people, toy with them, she didn't care if someone got hurt when she wanted something...she was selfish, Jade and compelled us to love her-"

"Us?" I questioned curiously.

"Uh, Damon and I," he answered. "We both dated Katherine you could say at the same time, she forced us to keep secrets from each other. There was a time when Damon and I were close, but as we became involved with Katherine, we grew apart."

"I'm sorry, Stefan. Especially for what Katherine did to you and Damon. He loved her, didn't he?" Stefan nodded. "So since she's dead, he blames you for what happened?"

"And he has every right to, Jade. I made Damon what he is today," Stefan told me, a guilty expression on his face.

I shook my head fiercely. "No, our actions and choices are on ourselves. Damon made his own choices and whatever kind of messed up he is, is his own fault. He made his choice and you made yours. You decided to become a better person and he didn't."

Stefan looked down at his hands. "Maybe. I thought there was some humanity left inside of Damon, but after Mr. Tanner's death...there is nothing."

"If my sister couldn't change for me, then he won't change for you. They're both stubborn...I need a drink," I grumbled out and poured myself a glass of scotch. The liquid burned down my throat as I gulped all of it down. "Ugh, this tastes horrible."

I coughed as Stefan replied with a light chuckle, "It's Damon's whiskey. He likes the hard stuff."

"Well, the hard stuff is really disgusting. Yuck!"

"Don't tell Elena, please, Jade-"

"I'm not gonna tell her so don't get your granny panties in a twist," I told him. "Your secret's safe with me."

Stefan had a grim expression on his face as he told me, "Damon's covering his tracks. The town believes that a mountain lion had caused all of those attacks."

"Why?"

"He's staying."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's exactly what I mean. He's staying because he's having too much fun with Elena and I. Luckily, the vervain will keep him out of her head."

"How's Caroline?"

"She has bite marks all over her, he compels her to cover up like at the dinner with them. She had a scarf and knew that she couldn't take it off."

"Is she aware of what Damon is?"

He nodded. "She does, but Damon has compelled her to not say anything or something like that."

"What if I tried to convince her to stay away from him?" I suggested, worriedly.

"It's hard to get Damon to not do something, Jade. She'll tell Damon what you did and Damon's unpredictable right now. He'll probably hurt you and Caroline."

"Your brother's not stupid. As long as he doesn't know that I am weakened after using my powers on him yesterday then he'll back off."

"Maybe you're right or you might be wrong, but Jade, if he can't hurt you then he'll hurt someone else."

"Damn it," I muttered, scowling. "I really hate it when you're right. I better go home and get ready."

Stefan gave her a small smile as he continued to get ready for the founder's party. "See you at the party, Jade."

"Bye, wonderboy," I called out to him as I walked out of his room. "Still angry at you for not helping me with my homework!"

Stefan laughed in background. "Do it yourself!"

* * *

God, I felt really nervous right now.

I ran my hands down the front of my dress. I walked towards the mansion, my black curls tied in an elegant bun.

"Cover up," my dad seethed as he tried to hide what I was wearing with his body. A man with blonde hair ran his eyes up and down my body. He winked at me and I immediately blushed turning my head away as my dad whacked the man in the arm, pointing at him. "Hey, Romeo! Keep your grubby little man hands to yourself!"

"Dad!"

"Come on, kid," he muttered angrily as we walked up the steps.

"I'm not even dressed that badly."

I was serious though. I decided to wear a soft pink dress with a jewel neckline, the dress stopped just above my knees. I wore nude strappy heels with freshly painted maroon colored painted toes.

"Abraham," Mrs. Lockwood greeted happily as we came inside. She kissed my dad's cheek. "You look smashing and your daughter is just as lovely."

"Thank you, Carol, for inviting us. This town is practically home to us especially with everyone being so polite."

"I'm gonna go find Elena and Stefan," I told him as I started to walk away.

"Remember," he whispered loudly. "Pepper spray."

I rolled my eyes and went around the room. After looking for them for twenty minutes, I frowned and decided to get a drink. A daffodil appeared in front of me.

"Don't you just look delicious tonight," Damon purred as he walked beside me. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

I took the daffodil and stuffed it into my purse causing Damon to laugh."I'm really not in the mood right now, Damon. So act like a tree and leave."

"Funny," he mused. "I could just eat you up."

"Careful, or I might just put a hex on you," I replied as we walked upstairs. "Where's Caroline?"

Damon scoffed. "How should I know?"

"You're her abuser," I told him sarcastically. "You always know where she is."

"Abuser?"

"Yes, did I stutter?" I snapped sharply at him. "Stop whatever you're doing to Caroline. Leave her alone for God's sake."

"You can always take her place-"

I pushed him quickly into an empty room, snarling, "You touch me and you'll deeply regret ever doing so, Damon. Stay away from Elena and Caroline-in fact, stay away from everyone!"

Damon grabbed my arm and suddenly kissed me, his blunt teeth pushing against my own hard. The kiss was passionate, raw, and consuming all in the touch of our lips together. I almost fell for it too. He seemed to have clouded my mind even as I pushed him away. I blinked, breathing heavily, my mind still clouded. Fuzzy actually.

I ran away from Damon as fast as I could, almost tripping down the stairs. Seriously?! Where was my dad to stop boys from kissing me when I needed him most?! Damn that old man, he would probably just encourage Damon to keep kissing me...buddies of the year they practically are.

I went outside to get a breath of fresh air. I noticed my dad actually being social with all of the adults especially Jenna, Elena's aunt. Oh my God! He's blushing and smiling at the same time! Old man's got a crush, eh? This is gonna be exciting…

I quickly grabbed another drink, feeling slightly tipsy. I saw Bonnie sitting alone at a table, blowing out a candle with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Bon," I greeted. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie stared deeply into the snuffed out candle for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

"Where's your date?"

"Don't have one."

"Neither do I," I said as I sat down next to her. "You wanna be my date, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie smiled widely, the worry disappearing from her face. "I would love to, Miss Wilson."

We both laughed as my phone buzzed in my purse. I took it out, smiling at the text that I got.

 **Matt:** **You, me, Breakfast Club?**

I chuckled and texted back: **Come to the Founder's Party and be Bonnie and mine's date? We need some fun around here.**

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Matt," I answered.

"Oh," Bonnie drawled with a knowing smile on her face. "So...you and Matt, huh?

I blushed. "We're not together, but he kissed me."

"Why aren't you going for it then?"

"He's still in love with Elena and he's trying to prove to me that he won't run for the hills because of my dad-"

"Matt is the nicest guy I've ever known," Bonnie quickly explained to me. "He would never hurt you and if so then it's by unintentionally. If he says he likes you then he likes you."

I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. "Thanks, Bonnie. You know that you're an awesome friend, right?"

Bonnie shrugged with a wide smile on her face. "I know...you're all in love with me."

We burst out laughing as people looked at us like we were crazy.

"Cake?" Bonnie suggested and we hooked our arms together as we stood up and walked into the mansion. I looked down at my phone, frowning.

 **Matt: I don't know, parties like that don't really like outsiders you could say…**

"Hey, what happened to smiley Jay a minute ago?" Bonnie asked.

"Matt says that he's not coming because of snotty people," I explained to her with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Okay, now it's definitely time for some cake," Bonnie told me.

Bonnie and I grabbed a plate of cake then sat on a sofa, stuffing our faces. Elena came over to us, sighing heavily with a troubled expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Stefan," she answered.

"Cake," Bonnie told her firmly, giving her a fork.

Elena smiled at us and sat down with us as she ate off of the both of our plates. "He won't tell me what happened with his ex, Katherine. He has secrets that he's not even willing to share with me. How does he expect me to trust him when all he does is cause doubt in him? I mean I have to know things about him from Damon, that's the only way that I can know. He never wants to talk about his family."

"Katherine was a bad time for him, Elena," I tried explaining to her. "I mean like scarring for him. You've guys been barely dating and you can't just expect someone to open up all that quickly to you, Elena. I get it though, you're worried about the secrets that he's keeping. Well, don't worry about them."

"And why shouldn't she?" Bonnie asked with an amused expression.

"He'll tell you. He's actually a boring person honestly, trust me."

"Do you know about Katherine?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Not that much, but like I said, I'm not rushing him to tell me. When he's ready, he will tell me," I replied then smiled at her. "Be patient."

I doubt Stefan will ever tell her about what he really is, but I know that Elena may understand where he's coming from when he tells her about Katherine...will she accept him and still see him as the boy she met by the restrooms? I really hope so, they're good for eachother.

"This is my fault," Bonnie said to Elena. "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt-planter."

"It's not your fault." Elena assured her.

"I feel terrible."

"I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did." Elena sighed. "I got all snotty."

Elena, honey, there you are." Mrs. Lockwood greeted as she sat down in the chair across from us. "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I couldn't find it. I guess, it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere," Elena explained.

"I see. Please let me know if you do find it."

"Okay."

After Mrs. Lockwood walked away from us, I raised an eyebrow at Elena. "So what really happened to the watch?"

Elena sighed and smiled at me. "The watch is passed down to the first born son and before my dad had died, he was going to give it to Jer...I decided to give it to him. It's more important to let him have it than in some display for people to stare at. Too precious actually."

I saw Damon go upstairs with Caroline quickly following him and I quickly told Elena, "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?"

I went up the stairs as silent as possible, seeing Caroline guarding the door until she turned her back, telling him, " Uh You're not supposed to touch."

"What?!" I heard Damon yell, sounds of things being thrown were heard. "Where the hell is it?"

"Is what, Damon?" Caroline asked meekly.

"A very important crystal."

"Well, how did you know that it was there?"

"Because I put it there," he growled at her.

"When?"

"A long time ago."

"Well, maybe you misplaced it," Caroline suggested lowly.

"I think I would remember where I put it in the first place, Caroline," he seethed at her, once I heard her squeak, I stepped inside of the room.

"Something wrong, Damon?" I asked, smiling. "You weren't the only one who knew about that crystal, Damon."

Damon looked shocked for a moment then his face morphed into anger. "Where is it? Tell me where it is or I'll kill everyone you've ever cared about!"

"No, I don't think I will. You kill everyone then I'll kill myself and then you'll never find out where it is," I explained to him. "Now you behave like a good little vampire, loverboy and maybe I might give it back to you."

I turned around and started to walk away, but not before warning Damon, "Emily says 'Hi'. Have a nice night, loverboy."

I walked out of the room and froze as I walked down the stairs. "Matt."

There stood Matt at the bottom of the steps, smiling in his black suit and light blue tie. "Jay...you look amazing."

"Thank you and you look hot," I replied as I came down the stairs. "You came."

"Well, you did say that you needed some fun so here I am," Matt chuckled and held out his arm. "My lady."

"Good sir," I replied softly and looped our arms together as we made our way to the dance floor. I put my head on his shoulder as he held me close to him. We danced the night away, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God, I can't believe your dad did that to you," Matt laughed. "You were only six. It's not like you were gonna have sex that young. Was he that terrified of guys trying to get with his little girl or something?

I nodded. "Yup, he's always been that crazy. Literally every guy that I've ever met has run out of our house, tripping over things as my dad chased them with some potion or mixed chemicals that can cause serious skin damage."

Matt twirled me around and then wrapped his arm around my waist. "Well, don't worry. I'll be ready for him when he comes after me."

"I'm surprised he hasn't right now. He can usually sniff out guys whenever one is near me."

"I guess I'll just have to mask my scent with some of Vicki's perfume or something," Matt joked.

"You better if you value your life," I mused then glanced around. "Where is my dad?"

My phone buzzed and I pulled away from him, looking down at my phone. "Hold on, it's Stefan."

I answered, "Hey, what's up?"

" _Damon's locked up in the cellar of the boarding house, I spiked Caroline's drink then he went to bite her, he went down with her."_

I moved away from Matt, whispering, "Oh my God, is she okay?"

" _Yeah, she's fine. Elena found her. Damon is weakened so Zach and I are gonna take care of him."_

"I'll help you guys."

" _Why?"_

"Damon wouldn't have touched Caroline if I hadn't pissed him off earlier," I admitted softly.

" _Why? What happened?"_

"I'll come over and explain to you. See you later."

I hung up and looked sadly at Matt. "Listen, I've got to go right now."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry-"

"How about you make it up to me? How about the Grill on Sunday…"

I nodded then kissed his cheek. "Okay. My dad will come too just to warn you. He'll be sitting in a booth, trying to blend in like he's some secret agent."

Matt laughed. "I'll be ready for him."

"Bye, wonderboy."

I walked away from Matt and saw a text from my dad saying that he was staying a little late since he was still talking to Jenna and told me to drive his car home. I got inside of the car and drove to the boarding house. I walked up the pathway, the silence was peaceful and calming for once now that Damon was locked up.

I felt good suddenly as I stepped inside of the house, calling out to them, "You know you guys should really lock the door! I mean some psycho could just waltz right in...excluding me of course."

Stefan and Zach walked into the living room. "So what happened?"

"Damon was looking for this," I said as I reached into my purse and pulled out the amber crystal, both Zach and Stefan came closer, inspecting it. "I took it awhile ago."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but Emily Bennett wanted me to find it and destroy it," I explained to them.

"Why didn't you?" Zach asked me curiously.

"I don't know. Something inside of my gut told me not to-I don't know honestly," I told them.

"What does it do exactly?" Zach inquired as he took it in his hand.

"We're not going to find out," Stefan said as he took it back and gave it back to me. "Whatever it is, it's powerful enough for Damon to use and probably hurt people. Emily wanted you to destroy for a good reason, she always wanted to protect people as every Bennett does so destroy it, Jay."

"But, Uncle Stefan, we can use this to find out what Damon is really up to," Zach tried to explain to Stefan.

"I trust Emily and if she told you to destroy it then destroy it,:' Stefan advised me. "What if Damon has it? All Hell would break loose and we all can't let that happen."

* * *

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood told them as he came into the room, closing the door.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Carol explained.

"I can get it." Logan Fell told them

"Good, we're gonna need it." Sheriff Forbes reminded them.

"Are you sure?"

"Five bodies all drained of blood," Sheriff Forbes responded. "At first with the car accident, I wasn't sure, but I got a professional opinion."

Abraham Wilson smirked at all of them. "And thank you for calling me, Liz. I've studied these creatures for all of my life."

"So you're certain?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"I'm certain. I've killing these creatures."

"They've come back."

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." You could say that I'm the best hunter out there. My wife loved this town and I want to protect the people and that means my daughter."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts about Damon kept on going through my mind as I twirled the amber crystal between my fingers. Three days, I told myself. Why haven't I destroyed it yet?

There was this constant battle within me that wouldn't let me throw it into the fire. I came close to destroying it about five times, but every time, I would turn around, go back to my bedroom, and curl my hand protectively over the crystal as I slept.

I looked up as I heard loud banging on the cell door. I stood up and looked inside with a wide smile. "Hey 're lookin' a little pale. You okay?"

Damon chuckled. "They got you...to babysit me. Huh, how interesting…"

"You brought this on yourself," I reminded him lightly. "If it were up to me, I would have killed you, but Stefan thinks that you're still worth saving."

"Liar," he whispered, his lips curling. "If your sweet sis was in my place, you would act exactly like Stefan. Sitting high up on that pedestal-"

I scoffed, cutting him off, "I don't think of myself on some pedestal, Damon. Neither does Stefan actually. He just wants what's best for you. I may not have known you when you were human, but from what I gathered from Stefan, you were a good person-you were sweet. Stefan said that when you become a vampire, everything about you is heightened. The bad parts especially."

"Get to the point, witchy." He growled.

"So is this all an act...the bad boy persona," I asked curiously. "What happened to that sweet guy who actually cared about people?"

A horse laughed echoed in the cell as his head slowly turned to me. "I never cared about anyone except Katherine."

"And Stefan. He's your little brother, Damon so don't tell me that you don't care about him. You may hate him, but you also love him. I hate my sister, but I love her too. If anyone is going to bring her down, it will be me and no one else."

"What did she do? There's obviously some hatred there," he asked lowly.

"Oh," I drawled out in amusement. "Now that is a conversation for another time, loverboy."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he teased.

I laughed in complete amusement. "Sure...when hell freezes over maybe."

"That sweet Damon died a long time ago, my eyes were opened."

I scoffed. "I don't believe that. I may not like you, but there is good inside of anyone. You were human once, you weren't born this way."

"Careful," he warned in a dangerously low voice. "You sound like you care...bad move, witchy."

I smiled sarcastically at him. "You almost fooled me, Damon. Good for you."

I started to walk away from him when he called out to me, "You kissed me back. Don't forget that."

I stopped for a moment before walking back upstairs. I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my curly black hair. I leaned my head against the wooden wall before falling onto the couch and falling to sleep.

* * *

Abraham Wilson gently touched the books planted all over his desk. His haunting grey eyes searched the words on the pages carefully. Something caught his attention on the old worn out page, two names to be exact.

 _Stefan Salvatore_

 _Damon Salvatore_

He knew that this could be no coincidence. He looked for their names further in the timeline. He saw that they came back once in the late fifties, but then left once again. Murder was left in their departure, despair as well.

Abraham knew that first he needed some proof of his findings before he brought this to the council.

He heard the front door close and quickly went out into the hallway. "Hello?"

He grabbed the gun from under the end table by the door and slowly walked around the house, waiting to strike.

"Jade? You home?"

He grunted in pain as something hard hit the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He groggily looked up as his vision blurred, but all he saw was a dark figure.

* * *

I smiled as I saw Stefan and Elena washing cars before they waved at me in greeting. Elena went to go talk to Caroline as Stefan strode up to me.

"How's Damon?"

"Weak. Zach is babysitting him. Hey, have you seen my dad? When I came home this morning, he was gone. I was expecting a fight, but he wasn't there."

"No, I haven't seen him," Stefan replied with furrowed eyebrows. "I told everyone that Damon left. Elena is still suspicious and me making dinner for her and letting her get to know some parts of me turned out horribly. It was good for a moment...then she almost saw my face...my true face."

"Well I'm assuming that she believed you since she's all smiles and rainbows today towards you."

"Yeah, she thinks she's just being paranoid," Stefan explained.

I chuckled in amusement. "Oh, this is so gonna blow up in your face, wonderboy."

"She's not ready yet."

I raised an eyebrow in curiously at him. "She's not or you're not, Stefan? Elena is the type of person to depend everything on trust. Especially in a relationship."

"I know, but I'm afraid that I'll lose her, Jay."

"You don't know that," I reminded him. I touched his arm, gasping as my vision was suddenly clouded and I saw something horrifying.

Stefan's voice brought me back from the vision as he asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. Something bad is going to happen."

I ran away from Stefan and went towards the woods. My powers were gone now and I only had my human speed to get there. I ran to the boarding house just as the sun set, not realizing that it took me quite awhile to get there.

I ran inside, breathing heavily as I yelled frantically, "Zach?!"

I ran downstairs to Damon's cell, seeing that it was wide opened. I put my hand over my mouth as I almost fell to my knees at the sight of his cold dead body. I put my hand over his heart. Silently whispering that I was sorry.

I stood up and saw foot prints, Damon's foot prints. He got away, but who freed him? I stood up and followed the prints up the stairs leading straight to the door. My phone rang and I answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey there, witchy!" Damon greeted out with sarcasm. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"Go to Hell, Damon!" I sneered out at him.

He laughed at me. "Sadly not today. Now put on your listening ears, witchy, and listen closely. Get me my ring or your dear ol' dad will be on the news tomorrow. Trust me when I say that you will know that I made him suffer."

I froze. "Why?"

"You left me to die," he growled. "And here I thought that the kiss we shared together actually meant something...but I guess I was wrong."

I scoffed. "You don't care about anyone but yourself, Damon. You don't care who gets hurts, but Stefan does. And that's why you're alone and you always will be alone, Damon. No one wants you."

There was silence on the other end and for a moment, I had been scared and thought of the worst….until I heard him laugh at me.

"Wow," he whistled. "You've got some balls on you, witchy. It's been awhile since someone has talked to me like that. The last time that someone did, well...I left them to die, Jade. I want my ring."

"Stefan gave it to Zach, sucks for you that you killed him."

Damon laughed and scolded me playfully, "Ha! Stefan already tried that trick on me, witchy. I know that he hid it. Find it for me and Papa Wilson lives to see another day."

"Damon, I swear if you touch him-"

"Take care now. Bye-bye, witchy." He taunted before hanging up on me.

I rolled my eyes then began to dial Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Damon has my dad. He wants the ring back."

"Jade...Elena knows."

"What? H-How?"

"She snooped through history and found evidence that proved Damon and I are older than we say we are."

"She ran for the hills, didn't she?"

"I explained to her that Damon's been the one terrorizing the town and not me."

"She needs time," I explained to him.

"I need his ring."

"Not yet."

"He has my dad and is going to kill him."

"Your dad won't be the only innocent to die right now, Jade. He's on a killing spree-"

"Which means that my dad may die either way, right?" I scoffed. "Bye, Stefan."

I hung up quickly and went outside, walking along the side of the road. I wondered where Damon could be right now, he would have to come back home eventually. The sun would rise as always and since he had no ring, he would need somewhere to hide.

I went back home, tears straining to fall down my cheeks as I closed the door behind me. I frowned as I walked upstairs to my bedroom, feeling hopeless. I knew that I would have to go back to school someday, the amount of homework that I had was piling up heavily on my desk. The cawing of a crow caused me to jump into action, grabbing the knife from under my pillow.

Just as my hand slammed down the knife, Damon's hand flew out to grab my wrist roughly. I whimpered in pain as he twisted it with a smile, his white teeth glimmering in the moonlight as I fell to my knees. I didn't want to let go of the knife, but eventually it fell out of my hand and onto the wooden floor.

"I changed my mind, witch," he sneered at me. "I want the crystal."

"What? No-ah!"

He twisted my wrist and responded, "The crystal for your dad. Stefan will give me back my ring. Two birds, one stone. Win-win for me obviously."

"You bastard," I whispered. "How do you know that I didn't destroy it already?"

Damon chuckled then mused down at me, "You're a witch. A special one at that and something tells me that you like being powerful. You said it yourself, Jade, you were an evil witch once upon a time and I'll bet that you couldn't resist it. Deep down, you're still that wicked ol' witch, aren't you? Just like Stef, always the ripper. You're not controlling it, you're running from it."

"You're wrong," I said, not believing myself when I did. I didn't sound convincing and I wondered if Damon was right. I didn't destroy it because the darkness that still resides inside of me, craves it...craves the power coming from the crystal.

"Am I?"

I didn't answer as I looked away from him. "No, I can't give it to you."

"Fine then your dad will die," Damon said quickly, letting go of my wrist then turning around to leave

"Wait!" I called out to him, cold eyes focused on his own. "Underneath the floorboards...that one."

I pointed to the floorboard near my vanity table and Damon quickly tore it out from the floor. He smirked in victory as he twirled it in his hand then threw it up in the air, catching it. He let out a chuckle as he looked at me on the floor.

"I always remember our kiss, it gave me the chills."

"Go to hell," I seethed at him. "I'll stop whatever it is that you're up to, Damon."

Damon kneeled down and took my chin between his fingers. "Can't wait, witchy."

I watched Damon leave before getting up to my feet before running down the stairs to find my dad on the couch. My hands shook him as I called out to him, "Hey, old man, wake up."

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"I think you were drunk and had a little too much fun," I joked.

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Get some sleep, old man," I told him softly as I smiled at him before wrapping my arms tightly around him. "I love you, Dad."

"Is everything alright with you? You're far more touchy-feely than usual, well than ever actually. Is something the matter?"

I shook my head. "No, I just missed you, old man."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

I played with a curl from my hair as I thought about Damon and what he's done. The TV played softly in the background. My phone had been ringing off the hook lately as I sat on my bed. I bit my lip as I saw Damon's name on the screen.

I didn't want to answer it. I knew that I was now at his beck and call. Since my powers were in hibernation, I had no choice, but to obey him.

"What?!" I growled as I answered my phone.

"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he taunted, voices in the background. "Stefan is still holding my ring hostage."

"You did kill Zack, Damon-" My phone beeped as I saw that Matt was calling me. "Hold on, dickhead. I have another call."

I put Damon on hold as I answered Matt, "Hey, wonderboy, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Vicki? I can't find her anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Matt, I haven't-" I stopped as I remembered hearing voices in Damon's call. I gasped as I saw what the TV was saying in the background of my bedroom. "I'll keep an eye out for her, Matt. See you later."

The female reporter's voice became louder as I turned up the volume, "Authorities have found three bodies, burned alive last night in Mystic Falls cemetery. Sheriff Forbes has yet to give a statement regarding whether this was the work of a serial killer or just another animal attack. The bodies were all torn to pieces before they were burned alive. Local townspeople have suspected that it may have been a drug deal gone bad."

"Damon, what did you do," I asked when I returned to the phone call, my voice shaky.

I heard him chuckle. "Oh, no, what did you and Stefan do? Like I told dear ol' Stef last night, I want my ring back and until I do anything that happens is o the both of your heads."

"Where's Vicki? Local druggies burned alive so where's Vicki? They can't find her."

"She's here with me. We've been having a blast. You know, you should join us...I have a _burning_ feeling that you are actually fun when you're drunk."

"Screw you, Damon," I seethed. "You better not hurt Vicki."

"Or you'll do what? You have got to joking if you think that I'm scared of a witch whose powers are completely burned out."

"I can stake you in your sleep, Damon. I'm very tenacious, remember?"

"I would like to see you try, Ex-Wicked Witch."

"Clever," I said sarcastically.

"Get me my ring or I'll start killing more people. End of discussion."

"Yeah, no," I drawled out. "I gave you the crystal for my dad. That was our deal. Bye-bye now."

I hung up on him and sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my hair. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never given Damon the crystal. I should've just destroyed it when I had the chance then played dumb about it...but then Damon might've killed my dad.

I forced myself not to scream into my pillow as I hugged it to my chest. I jumped as my phone rang.

"Hey, Stefan."

"Elena knows. She figured everything out."

"What? How?!"

"Evidence of my past. There was no way of lying to her, making excuses. We had lunch today, I told her everything...including you."

"Is she mad?"

"How could you not have told me," Elena questioned coldly. "We are friends. I consider you to be my best friend actually."

"Am I on speaker? I hate you, Stefan," I told him. "Listen, Elena, Stefan's secret was not mine to tell. Now as for me being a witch, I had a dark past. I wasn't exactly Glinda from Oz, Elena. I was more like the Wicked Witch...it was horrible."

"What happened?"

"I hurt someone." I told her honestly. "I lost my powers, Elena. I used up the last of my magic to acquire something powerful. I can't tell you over the phone because it's a long story and I'll just use up all of your minutes, but after Stefan, I promise I'll tell you everything."

"Okay," Elena said firmly. "See you later, Jay."

I hung up as I went downstairs, seeing that my dad was already gone. I picked up my keys and went outside, locking the door behind me. I started to make my way towards the boarding house, knowing that I would risking my life. I made sure my stake was safely hidden in my bag in case things went south.

* * *

Abraham carefully examined the burned bodies at the morgue. "Looks like a coverup. A sloppy one. It didn't care if they were found...almost like it wanted to be found."

"You think that they know about us?" Sheriff Forbes questioned.

He nodded. "Oh, yes, it wants to gloat. Almost like 'ha, ha, try to catch me if you can'."

"Logan Fell has the Gilbert watch and he's going to use it tonight."

"Tell him to be careful. It's smart."

"All of these creatures tend to be smart ones. Is it one or a nest?"

"Could be the looks of only one? They all have the same kind of teeth marks in their necks. You can just barely see it," Abraham noted.

"We checked everywhere. They found no evidence of life in the caves, abandoned houses and slaughterhouses."

"They're here. In town I mean. The cemetery isn't far from the town so judging by the time frame of when they died, I would say that it was only a couple of miles to there. They would be able to hide before daylight hit and took Vicki with them as a afternoon delight."

Sheriff Forbes looked worried as she glanced down at the burned body. "I went to school with her mother. We weren't friends, but Vicki is a good person."

"She was a drug addict."

"She's still an innocent. Good to know that your feelings won't get in the way," she said sarcastically.

Abraham looked at Sheriff Forbes. "I've been a hunter for a very long time-all of my life actually. These creatures are abominations. Vicki might be one of them right at this very moment and I cannot appear weak in front of them."

"They can't go out in the sun."

Abraham pursed his lips. "We don't know that for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to do some research. I'll be in the town archieves for now. Call me if you need something."

Abraham quickly strode out of the room, looking distressed for a moment before his face became a facade. He walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, eyeing every person who walked past him. He would have to see who exactly came to town during the first murders. The council gave him a list of people who came to their founder's party thing in the evening.

He put his hands behind his back as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter's friends: Elena and Stefan.

He didn't quite like Stefan still, but Elena was nice to him. She didn't think that he was weird or his daughter as well. He took out his pocket watch to check the time. His heart seemed to beat too fast at the sight of her in his watch. Her black hair styled in a bob look with crimson red lips. His eyes stared deeply into her emerald green eyes. _Jade almost exactly like her, but had my good looks of course._

Clara. Clara Wilson.

Her name was beautiful to him from the moment they had met. He changed his last name to Wilson for her, because he could see how much it meant to her...and his wife refused to change her last name because of how society socially forced women to take their husband's last name instead of their maiden names. His wife was truly something else. Strong and stubborn, but always positive.

It nearly tore him apart when he lost her. He blamed himself for not being able to do anything about it. He still remembered the look in his eyes as the man tore out Clara's heart. He remembered everything about that night, right down to the color of Clara's dress that she wore.

 _Periwinkle,_ Abraham thought. _Because Clara loved the colors blue and violet and couldn't choose between the two. 'So why not both?', she would always say to Jade and I._

Abraham closed his watch and put it in his pocket once again, walking down the street to the hardware store. He still had much to do on his house for Jade to have a proper home.

* * *

As I walked down the street, my phone rang.

"Hey, Lena."

"Can you come over?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Vicki, Jade."

"I'm on my way," I quickly said and rushed over to her house.

I practically jumped out of my skin every time I saw a crow. I kept on thinking that it was Damon, but I could feel him watching me somehow. He's had enough time to regain his strength once again. I knew that once the sun went down that it was only a matter of time before he went after all of us.

I got to Elena's house just as the sun set, I didn't bother to knock on the door as I went inside.

"Elena? I'm here."

A moment later Elena walked out of the kitchen and said in a hush tone of voice, "Damon turned Vicki, Stefan said she's in transition."

"Where is she?"

Elena shook her head. "We don't know. She ran away two hours ago, Matt went on foot to look for her. Stefan is tracking her scent."

As we walked into the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks as I saw the piles of food littered everywhere. Plates, cups, bags thrown everywhere...there were cans of soda, beer-literally everything was torn out of their food.

"Vicki," Jeremy explained when he saw my face.

I started to put my hair up before I began to help them with the dirty dishes. I began to sweep up the trash on the floor as Jeremy washed the dishes and Elena dried them.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt," Jeremy suggested as he grabbed the dishes of leftover food.

"He'll call when he finds her," Elena reminded him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked in frustration.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

I touched his arm and told him gently, "We'll find her, Jer. It's going to be fine."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Jeremy replied softly, a worried look in his eyes.

"She'll be fine," I assured him.

Elena nodded. "It'll all be fine."

Jeremy looked like he was about to throw the plate at Elena as he had an angry expression on his face. The doorbell rang and I looked at Elena, telling her, "I'll get it."

I put down my broom and walked over to the door, opening it before trying to quickly close it once I saw Damon's face.

My feet slid against the wooden floor as Damon put his hand on the door and effortlessly pushed it aside. He smirked at me, greeting, gleefully, "Elphaba."

My face twisted in confusion and anger. "Who the hell is that?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you read. It's from _Wicked_. Elphaba is the name of the Wicked Witch."

"Yes, because that is common knowledge to everyone, Damon," I mocked before narrowing my eyes at him.

"Jeremy, go upstairs," Elena warned her brother when she saw that it was Damon at the door.

Jeremy strode upstairs as Damon noted, " You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"She knows everything, Damon so back off," I retorted. "Or I'll chop off something that you will miss."

"Stay away from me-stay away from all of us."

Damon put up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited."

Elena and I stepped back as Damon came inside of the house, closing the door behind him.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill either of you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So where's Stefan?"

Elena glared at Damon as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's out looking for Vicki."

My phone rang loudly causing Damon and Elena look at me since my ringtone for my dad was not my choice, but his.

" _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come true-"_

That's right! "We're All In This Together" from _High School Musical_...in his defense, he thought he was cool.

I quickly fumbled with my phone, answering it, "What do you want, old man?!"

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug then gave a seething look to Damon. "Elena's got a bit of a pest problem at the moment."

"Just throw some bug spray at it and come right home. We have a very big problem."

"What kind of a problem," I inquired worriedly. "Did the pipes burst again because you were trying to flush down weird chemicals that I'm pretty sure are illegal to even have?!"

"No," he drawled out suspiciously. "At least I don't think so...no...no, not today, kid."

"Then spit it out already. Oh my God! Elena's got a nasty big ol' cockroach on her," I told him as I saw Damon get in Elena's face. Elena bit her lip to keep herself from laughing while Damon gave me a sarcastic smile. I returned it with just as much sarcasm.

"Ew. You better make sure she showers before she steps anywhere near our house..anyways so I made us dinner so come home right away. I don't like you being out this late."

"Dad-"

"Please, I just want to spend time with my daughter. Time is so valuable especially after your mother died."

I gulped nervously as I nodded. "Alright, I'll come home right now. See you soon."

I continued to glare at Damon as he smirked at us, taunting as he went out the door, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to push the door on him, but not before he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I felt the wind against my face and Elena yelling my name as Damon wrapped his arm around my waist, zooming away from the house.

"JADE!"

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Jade and Damon chapter comes up next! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the wind rush against my face as I kept my eyes closed, afraid that something was going to get stuck inside of them like a fly. Then I felt something soft against my back and the tips of something unfamiliar tickle my nose and cheek.

"Who's she?" A woman's voice peered through the darkness of my mind.

"A friend." Someone replied. "So keep your fangs away from her."

I heard her scoff and footsteps.

"Damon," someone growled. "What the hell did you do?"

Damon!

"She's fine, Stef. Just out of it."

My eyes popped opened as I shot up in my bed. I looked around for Stefan and Damon, but my room was dark and I was alone. I shot off of my bed and towards downstairs, hearing the clattering of dishes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kid, what's wrong?"

I let out a heavy breath and saw that it was daytime. My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I glanced around. "I don't know. What happened last night?"

"Sit down, Jade, we need to talk." He said sternly.

I sat down at the table, looking questionably at my father. "What is it? What happened?"

"Damon brought you home last night, he said that you got drunk with Stefan. Shit-faced is his exact words, I'm grateful that he was there and brought you home," he explained.

"Dad, I-"

"Save it, Jade. I'm very disappointed in you. I'm happy that you have friends, but not when you're getting drunk. You were never like this in California and when you didn't have friends. Stay away from Stefan."

"Are you forbidding me from seeing Stefan," I asked in shock that my father's in "protective dad" mode now.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

I scoffed. "You can't do that. Stefan is my friend. I like him, Elena, and Bonnie. Matt too! They've been nothing, but friends to me. They understand me!"

"I don't care especially not when you're out getting drunk," he yelled at me. "You're not allowed to see any of them! You're grounded! Go upstairs to room right now!"

"Fine!"

I stomped my way upstairs and slammed my door. Realization slapped me in the face as I remembered that my dad had never actually grounded me before. What the fuck?! I am going to kill Damon! He turned my dad against me and every one of my friends.

I quickly dialed Stefan and said as he picked up, "Damon is going to die, and you better tell him that!"

" _Why? What did he do?"_

"I passed out last night when Damon kidnapped me from Elena's house. I pass out when things get too fast. He must've brought me home or something because he told my dad that we all got drunk together. My dad banned me from seeing any of you by the way! Now Damon is the one looking like the hero in all of this."

" _I didn't know Damon would do that. He told me that you were safe when he dropped you off,"_ Stefan scoffed. " _He's trying to get you alone."_

"He's crazy is what he is. Turning my dad against me is a smart move. He doesn't trust any of us now."

" _I'll try and compel him to let you go and forget this whole thing."_

"No, don't. Stefan, you and I both know that he's got more power than you. You can't override his compulsion. Only he can. Maybe I can convince him."

" _It's too dangerous, Jay. He's up to something. Vicki's a vampire now and he's claiming that he only did it out of boredom."_

"That does sound like Damon. I'm going to call him."

" _No, Jade, don't-"_

I hung up on Stefan and proceeded to call Damon who picked up on the third ring.

"Damon, what the fuck did you do to my dad?!"

" _I gave him a little compulsion."_

"I'm grounded because of your little lie, dickhead," I retorted. "My father thinks that my newfound friends are a bad influence on me since I got drunk with them which I never did before."

" _Damn, that backfired quickly. Well, it's for your own good. Happy Halloween by the way,"_ he teased. " _What will you dress up as? Sexy nurse or slutty maid? Oh, go with the slutty maid outfit!"_

An idea suddenly popped into my head as I smirked. "Well, I can't really go since I'm grounded because of you. So that a no go for the slutty maid and I had been so excited to be that too! Darn…Damon...hello? Are you still there?"

My eyebrows furrowed for a moment before my dad burst into my room a minute later and suddenly hugged me.

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't know what came over me," he apologized. "I just...if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're everything to me."

"It's okay." I told him then forced myself to say the words. "I shouldn't have been drinking, but if it makes you feel better, my friends weren't drunk. They were helping me get over this guy who played with my heart."

"Name. Give me his name so I can kick his ass."

I laughed. "No, but please let me see my friends. They help me a lot. I've always felt alone until I met them."

"I'm sorry, kid. I love you."

"So does this mean that I'm not grounded anymore?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes. Have fun. I'm having dinner with the Lockwoods."

"Have your adult boring fun, old man."

"Be safe and no drinking."

I held up hand and proclaimed, "Scout's honor."

I watched him walk out of the room and heard the front door close before hearing the floor creak behind me. I turned around with a smirk to see Damon holding a slutty maid's outfit in his hands, swinging it back and forth.

"Yay," he teased. "You're free to be slutty."

"You're so easy, Damon," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not wearing that-scratch that, I wouldn't be caught dead in that. Thanks for getting me out of jail though."

I walked out of my room, grabbing my real Halloween costume. Damon appeared in front of me with a smirk and angry eyes.

"I'm impressed, witchy. You're good at manipulation."

"No, I'm good with men. I'm no virgin, Damon," I told him then scoffed. "I know how you think. You like to confuse your mind and your dick a lot. It forces you to make decisions like Katherine and kissing me."

"Maybe I like making bad decisions. Maybe I like being bad."

"So you like being alone," I questioned with a smile. "I don't think you're as bad as you want everyone to think you are."

"I compelled your dad to keep you inside and threatened you countless times. Even killed Vicki."

"That stone you took from me, what is it for, Damon? When you found out that I had it, you had this look in your eyes. You were afraid. Desperate when I said that I was going to destroy it," I explained. "What's it for?"

Damon kissed my cheek and replied, "I can't wait to see what your costume is. Let's hope it's not a witch one."

I watched as Damon sped away from me and I thought more about the stone than ever. I knew that whatever Damon was up to, definitely involved that stone of his. I needed to become friends with him, get close to him and have him reveal everything to me. Make him somehow trust me. A part of me felt bad for using him like this, but I have to protect this town. No matter what.

* * *

Vicki was out on the loose, trying to get to Jeremy apparently. I quickly came to the high school, attaching a dagger to my thigh that looked fake...but it wasn't.

Bonnie and Caroline whistled as I walked to them smiling. "You guys look hot as witches."

Bonnie scoffed. "I think you are way hotter than us right now."

"Kind of overshadowing us actually," Caroline joked. "Doesn't matter since I plan to get drunk anyways."

"Damn," Matt said as he walked over to us in his killer doctor's outfit. He bowed. "My goddess, I am at your service."

My costume was Athena, a Greek goddess. She was perceived as a warrior-a protector and goddess of wisdom, war, and courage. I had a spear in one hand and a shield in the other, my hair was down in back curls going down my back. I wore a long white criss cross gown, showing my stomach, back, and most of my legs. I had on gold cuffs and earrings.

"Obey me, mortal," I proclaimed humorously, sticking my spear at him. "Kneel."

Matt chuckled and responded, "You look very hot."

"Thanks, doc. You're not so bad yourself."

"You should see Vic's costume. She's a vampire."

"A vampire," I echoed and chuckled lightly. "Original. I'm going to go find her and chat. See ya."

I walked away from a perplexed Matt, but not before he called out to me, "Go out with me!"

"What?"

"This week...uh, go out to dinner with me."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, I am," Matt replied. "I really like you and your crazy dad. I want more, Jade."

I stared at him and felt myself nod at him. "Okay. Call me."

I let out a loud breath as I walked into the haunted house that our school had turned into. The lights flashed in various colors. They hurt my eyes as I walked deeper into the hallways of my school. My vision was blurry for a moment as I saw Vicki run off with Jeremy. I tried to call out to them, but the music was too loud. The mass of people kept getting in my way that I almost wished that I had magic so that I could push them out of the way.

I felt myself being pushed into the lockers by someone in a devil mask. Black horns stood on the top of the red mask with a wide eerie looking smile, a long narrow nose, and long red pointy ears. Whoever they were trailed a long finger down the side of my face. I felt the leather of their gloves become cold and hard on my skin. I tried looking into their eyes, but all I could see was black.

"Jade!"

The stranger in the devil mask shoved something in my hand then was gone in an instant, disappearing into the crowds as they put a finger to their lips, shushing me. My eyes were trained on them as someone tried to shake me.

"Jade?!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked in concern. "Who was that in the devil mask?"

"You saw them too?" He nodded. I shrugged. "I don't know. I was chasing Vicki and they stopped me."

"Did they say anything?"

"No," I responded. "But they gave me this."

It was a tarot card of The Devil. Stefan inspected and he glanced around, searching the stranger in the devil mask.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but right now we need to find Vicki and Jeremy. She's going to hurt him."

We both made our way as Stefan heard Elena scream. He was already ahead of me as I tried to ran as fast as him. I saw Stefan shove Vicki into the bus as she tried to make her way towards Elena, baring her fangs. She managed to push him aside and sped off somewhere. We all stayed quiet as we kept our eyes out for her shadow.

Stefan took one look at Elena's bloody appearance and quickly told her, "Go. Get inside. Go!"

Elena took Jeremy's arm and they both started to run for the door. Stefan started to swiftly look under each of the buses for Vicki. As Elena opened the door, Vicki pushed Jeremy aside and made her way towards Elena. I fought against Vicki when she tried to get Elena. I grabbed the dagger on my thigh and managed to cut her arm before she smacked it out of my hands and then threw me to the ground effortlessly. I gasped in pain as I saw a piece of wood had been stabbed into my calf when I had fallen. Grasping Elena's arms, Vicki threw Elena into the hood of one of the buses. There was this feeling inside of me, I suddenly couldn't breathe as I watched Vicki about to kill my friend.

Vicki then started to scream in agony and I heard her bones start to crack. Jeremy and Stefan went to Elena as they helped her up from the ground, limping as she leaned against Jeremy.

"Jade?"

I looked down and saw my hand was pointed towards her. I was the reason why she was in pain. I knew my magic wasn't gone...at least not the dark magic. I didn't want to use it, but I couldn't just stand there and let my friends get hurt.

I could feel the darkness of my magic go through my veins, it felt good. It always felt good. I was an addict for power. I loved it. I loved seeing the look of fear in their eyes.

My hand slowly twisted as Vicki kept screaming when she fell to her knees. Her eyes looked haunted as her body shook. I started to close my hand into a fist, hearing her bones crack in her body. Soon those familiar black spidery veins started to appear on her body until she was grey and lifeless.

Vicki's dead body fell to the floor and my hands shook as I looked at them.

"Vicki!" Jeremy called out to her as he tried to go to her body, but Elena held him. "Is she dead?!"

Stefan hesitantly stepped towards me and I snapped, "Don't! Don't come near me or I'll kill you too."

"Alright, alright, it's fine, Jay. It's us, we're your friends. We won't hurt you," he said calmly to me.

I thought tears were in my eyes, but my eyes felt dry to me. I didn't feel anything for killing Vicki. I could feel the familiar pull of the darkness.

"I told you what I could do...you didn't believe me. I'm a monster."

"Stefan," Elena called out to him. "Get Jeremy out of here. Call Damon."

Elena was silent as she stared at Vicki and I sat on a box. Then she stared at me and I saw that same look in her eyes that everyone else had when they found out what I could do. Killing Vicki was child's play...I knew that it could've been a lot worse. I wouldn't let that happen though. Never.

I twirled the Devil tarot card in my hands, trying to think of the meaning behind it. I would need to do some research before I investigated the tarot card and the stranger in the Devil mask. Damon appeared a couple of minutes later, eyeing the both of us as I put away the card.

"You should go. I got this."

Elena glared at him as she slowly stood up with tears in her eyes. "You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse."

Elena tried to push him, but Damon barely moved then she tried to slap him. Damon grabbed her hand and reminded her, "None of this matters to me, none of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it," she seethed. "Look at Vicki. Look at what Jade did to her!"

Damon turned to me and asked, "You killed her?"

I didn't answer him as Elena told him, "She didn't even stake her. She had to use her magic! She had to use dark magic and look at her, she can barely move because of it! Jade killed someone."

"I would've killed all of you if I used my dark magic for another minute," I confessed to them and stood up.

"And that's my problem why?" Damon scoffed. "Vicki was a problem, you killed her so what? I actually applaud you for bringing out the Wicked Witch, Jade. Well done. It's about time, you were starting to bore me with your brooding attitude-

My hand swiftly came across Damon's cheek creating a large red mark on his cheek. "You've seen what I can do now with a little bit of darkness. I don't have to lift a finger to end you. Don't test me, Damon, don't try to rile me up again. You may not like the thing you've woken up."

I walked away from Damon and Elena, my jaw hardened as I strode away quickly. I glanced at the tarot card again as I stepped inside of my car. I drove home as fast as I could, paying no mind to the speed limits or if I would get caught. Once I got home, I went upstairs to my bedroom to wash my wound.

I took off all of my bloody clothes and turned on the shower. I felt the hot water hit my back and I didn't mind the pain in that moment. I saw down in the tub and hugged my knees to my chest as I saw the water turn red as it was washing the blood and dirt off of my body.

I knew that tonight had drastically changed my life somehow. That the game had somehow changed. There was possibly someone after me now. Who knows how many enemies I may have because of my wicked past?

Who was that in the devil mask?

What did they want?

What was the meaning of the Devil tarot card?

A warning? Or my future?

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
